All I Wanted
by Caralin942
Summary: Follows the story of Isteillia-Sarjila-Isthull, and takes a look into the side of the Andalite forces that wasn't given much light- the females and children back at home, waiting for their mates to return. Mature for language and implied adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

She took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring as she steadied her breathing, balancing her weight on her hooves. Her pale sea foam green eyes followed those of Silarian carefully. Her childhood friend gave her a smile, but patient determination burned in his gaze as he shifted his own weight, distributing it evenly.

_Ready? _He asked.

She observed him without an answer for a few more moments, almost for the first time. He was average in height, his muscles toned but soft, not well defined like a warrior's, yet his thin but well groomed ultramarine pelt definitely rippled softly under the moonlight in an attractive way. He held his tail casually, but alertly, and his arms were held at his sides, relaxed.

She let her eyes rove ever so slightly over his shoulders. Though he wasn't built like a fighter, the shape of him was most pleasing to her eye. The perfect mixture of the intelligent scientist and brawny soldier.

He noticed her watching him, and that she wasn't watching him for signs he was about to strike. He chuckled quietly.

_You will not win any tail fights if you are day dreaming, Isteillia_, he said, his voice firm, but his tone gentle like the breeze that stirred the blue-green grass under their hooves.

Without answering, she responded with a strike of her tail, cracking the air as her blade snapped towards his head. He didn't even blink, but she noticed with a bit of pleasure that he shifted his weight to his back right leg as he maneuvered his own tail to block her blow. He retaliated, and she jerked her tail back, the flat of her blade catching his. He withdrew his tail and smiled.

_Very nice, Isteillia_. Very nice.

Isteillia returned his smile and relaxed her tail.

_Thank you, Silarian. For the compliment, and for training me as much as you are_, she replied, frowning slightly as she did.

Silarian's smile evaporated, turning to a frown of his own.

_You are not pleased? _He asked quietly. _I know I am not a warrior, or very strong, but-_

_No! It is not that, Silarian! _Isteillia said earnestly, holding out her tiny hands, which made her frown more deeply as she looked at them.

_It is…being a female. This training, while I would have never received it if not for you, it seems it is for naught. No female is allowed to fight. _

She held up her hands to him with an expression of frustration.

_These hands are only allowed to create art, to be tedious. They will never hold a shredder, be clenched during tail fighting, will never change shape during morphing. They will never do great things._

Silarian reached out and clasped her hands in his. Even though he wasn't a warrior, his hands swallowed hers in their grasp, making her feel all the more insignificant as a female. Even a scientist with soft hands, who hadn't made the cut as a warrior could do more things than she ever dreamed. She scowled and looked away. He made a soft, gently chiding sound and she looked up at him. His golden eyes looked at her intensely.

_You think the things you can do aren't of merit? He asked softly. Only a female can touch her frightened child and make him calm again. A child responds to his mother's touch in a way he will never respond to his father. Your hands soothe, praise, nurture, comfort, and awaken the senses. Only a female's hands can make a broken warrior get back on his hooves, yet make a Captain fall to his knees. _

He made a soft sound.

_Your hands do more than you think. They make a warrior question why he leaves his home. They make children behave_…He paused.

_They make a scientist rethink everything he has learned, because he cannot explain why a single touch makes him feel like an unlearned fool._

Isteillia blinked, and the skin under the fur of Silarian's face darkened. Her breath caught in her throat.

_Silarian…., _She breathed. His hands tightened around hers, and he pulled them to his chest, looking into her eyes.

_Isteillia_, he said, hesitating slightly, his stalk eyes wavering in uncertainty. He regained his composure, straightening his upper body, and he began again.

_Isteillia, I have been your companion for a long time now._

_Since we were yearlings_, she nodded, her own cheeks flushing a dark violet blue under her lilac fur. She tried not to think about how nice his warm hands felt enveloping hers; it only made her blush more. He took a deep breath.

_Isteillia-Sarjila-Isthull, I cherish your company, and I would be honored if you would allow me to continue to enjoy it as your mate. I want to be the male that your hands would bring to his knees. I want it to be me who gives you the children who will find love and solace in your hands._

Isteillia struggled to stay steady on her hooves, her head going light, her hearts pounding erratically, a squeal threatening to escape her. Silarian looked at her apprehensively, his large gorgeous eyes gauging her reaction. She gave up on a formal acceptance, and squealed, lunging forward, sending them both tumbling into a tangled heap in the grass like a pair of yearlings.

_Yes! _She said happily_. Yes, Silarian-Amith-Tashul, I will be your mate! _

He laughed and stroked her temple ever so gently, and she laughed, moving her hands to his cheeks in a passionate kiss. His eyes went wide, but he returned her kiss swiftly, his hands stroking her cheeks lovingly. He entwined his tail around hers, sighing slightly.

_Isteillia, you have no idea how happy you have made me. I would move the stars for you if you asked me to. _

She giggled happily, drunk on his kisses, the scent of him in her nostrils and the feel of his fur against hers. She laid her head against his shoulder.

_I would never set impossible tasks for you. Being at my side is enough_, she said sincerely, and she meant it.

Courting her was not going to be an impossible ordeal as it was for other males. Never mind her parents had been after her to make herself presentable for him, or that they wanted the intelligent young scientist as a mate for their daughter- scientists could stay on the home world, and help raise a family, as well as honor for them both without being in danger of making their mates widows.

_Do your parents approve of me? _He asked suddenly as they got to their hooves. Isteillia chuckled heartily as he slipped his hand into hers.

_My mother calls you 'Son', and asks me if you want children when you leave from each visit, as though she could hardly wait for us to be married, and my father asks me if you have been seeing other females, and his tone is so angry it is like to make me laugh at his presumption!_

Silarian laughed, his eyes smiling at her as he slipped his hand from hers to wrap his arm about her waist.

_Shall we tell them of our engagement, then?_ He asked softly. She nodded.

_We'll have to face the wrath of their joy sooner or later_, she snickered, and they headed back to Isteillia's family lands, walking at first. She giggled, and slipped away from him, breaking into a canter. He stopped for a brief moment, then laughed, breaking into a run and easily catching her as her scoop loomed into view, where her parents would be watching with interest as their daughter was pursued by a potential mate. Isteillia stopped upon seeing her father.

_Father! _She cried. _You are home!_

She ran to her father, touching tail blades with him before lunging forward to embrace him. Her father smiled, his dark green eyes glittering as he hugged her.

_Yes, Wildling, I am home on leave for now_, he said warmly. His main eyes moved to gaze at Silarian.

Silarian stopped and bowed his head to Isteillia's father. Isteillia's mother came behind her mate, but she remained silent until the head male was greeted. She did make a gesture to keep the volume down, and mentioned to the back of the scoop where Lillanya, Isteillia's five week old sister was sleeping. Isteillia smiled tenderly at her tiny sibling before diverting her attention back to her father.

_Good evening, Prince Aslirion. I ask permission to visit your scoop_, he said respectfully. Aslirion inclined his head.

_Good evening young Silarian. Permission gladly granted_, he replied. Respects to the prince given, Isteillia's mother stepped forward to give him a motherly kiss on the temple.

_Good to see you, Silarian_, she said. Silarian bowed his head again, but not as low as he had for Aslirion.

_As it is to see you, Edraela._

Aslirion eyed the younger male in amusement.

_I take it this is no ordinary social call, seeing as you chased my daughter to our scoop,_ he said, his tone going serious.

Silarian widened his eyes in alarm slightly, but otherwise held his ground as the Prince took a few aggressive steps towards him, his main eyes staring directly at him, his tail held high. Isteillia and Edraela stayed still and quiet, waiting for Aslirion to assert dominance and evaluate Silarian's worthiness to be his daughter's mate, as was part of the ritual.

_Do you intend to be my daughter's mate? _Aslirion challenged.

_I do, sir_, Silarian replied, his gaze never wavering, but never becoming aggressive.

Aslirion circled the younger male, flexing his tail ever so slightly. It was hard not to be intimidated by the older male, with his dark cobalt coat that rippled with the sculpted muscles that lay underneath, or his unmistakable swagger that came from being a fighter pilot, and his powerful presence. Though no celebrity in the military, Prince Aslirion was no slouch, either, being second in command under the flight squadron leader, Prince Breeyar himself.

He stopped in front of the younger male after making a complete circle around him, and stared him in the eyes, even his stalk eyes looking him in the face.

_Do you care for my daughter?_ He asked.

_I…I cannot even begin to describe what your daughter means to me_, Silarian said quietly, meeting the Prince's gaze.

_She is like a run after long hours of standing still. She is a drink of cool water after a long day during the summer. She is the sunrise after a dark night. She is a lily blooming under the moons, the laugh of the breeze. I hear the sound of her hooves on the grass and my hearts race in rhythm. I see her smile and I am stunned. I am near her and am in peace, yet in torment, for until now, I did not know how to tell her how I feel._

Isteillia felt a pang in her hearts she had never felt before. It was sweet, yet it humbled her all at once. Was this what it felt like to feel another's love washing over you in a tidal wave of professed passion?

Ignoring the sudden emotional and passionate outburst from Silarian, Aslirion continued.

_Will you provide for her? Will you always be faithful? Will you be an honorable mate and father to any children you may conceive?_

_On whatever honor I have or will ever earn. With every molecule of my body. With every fiber of my being, I will live for her_, Silarian replied earnestly.

Aslirion nodded and smiled, grasping Silarian's shoulder.

_I give you permission to marry my daughter. My your life together be fulfilling and full of posterity. _

The dominant male was pleased, and thus the ritual was complete. Isteillia rushed forward and embraced her father.

_Thank you Father! _She said privately to him.

He smiled at her and stroked the long fur on her upper back as he once did when she was a yearling.

_Live well together, daughter. Love him as I love you and your mother._

Turning from Aslirion, she stepped forward to embrace her fiancée.

Her mother looked at them happily, looking almost ready to burst in joy.

_When will you marry? Do you have a date? _She asked eagerly, earning a laugh from her mate.

_That will be decided later, my love!_ He said amiably. _For now, she needs to be formally introduced to his mother as his intended._

_Thank you, Prince, Aslirion. It is an honor to be welcomed to your family_, Silarian said, bowing again. Isteillia shoved him playfully, but her eyes already looked weary at the thought of meeting his mother as his fiancée.

_Come, Silarian, we should not delay to tell your mother_, she said, leading him out of the scoop.

_You are nervous of telling my mother, aren't you?_

Isteillia turned doleful eyes on her fiancée.

_I am more afraid your father will be home._

Silarian stiffened. He and his father did not get along, especially since he didn't make the cut to join the forces. It would make it even worse that he would be marrying the daughter of his father's superiors.

_I….I did not think of that, _he said. _It could be very possible that he is home on leave as well. He will not be happy…he could even see this as my way of stealing time away from my mother._

Menirvea, Silarian's mother, had been trying to have another child for years, but she and her mate had had no success. It only made his father angry, and he found more faults with which to be angry at Silarian about. He wanted a child that wasn't a failure in his eyes, to follow in his hoof prints.

Silarian squared his shoulders.

_That matters not. I do not need permission to marry you, not with your father's blessing._

His scoop came into view, and Isteillia's hearts raced in anxiety. Wanting reassurance, she clasped his hand in hers. He smiled at her briefly, but it dissolved as he wiped his face of emotion, completely blank.

_Mother? I am home with news_, he called.

They were greeted by a large male Andalite, his fur a dark turquoise, his muscles intimidating, but not sleek and elegant like Aslirion's- they were savage and harsh. His face was cold and had anger rippling over it, his gold and green eyes narrowed.

_Of course you would return home before my run with your mother_, he said simply. Silarian didn't back down, but his face lightened a bit as Menirvea came into view, who smiled at Isteillia fondly.

_Hello, Isteillia, dear. Good to see you_, she said privately.

Isteillia bowed her head to the male Andalite, loathe as she was to do so, even though she had never met him.

_Good evening Warrior Tillanth. I ask permission to visit your home_.

Tillanth eyed her for an uncomfortable length before her name seemed to register with him.

_Isteillia? Isteillia-Sarjila-Isthull?_

Isteillia nodded slightly, lowering her tail a notch. Tillanth grunted and swayed his tail in an indifferent gesture of welcome.

_Father, I have come to announce our engagement. I have received permission as well as blessings from her father. I beseech your blessing if you deem me worthy of one_, Silarian said humbly, lowering his head.

_So. Couldn't get into the military, so you thought you would marry into a well off military family, eh? _Tillanth sneered, his voice casual, harsh and drawling. Silarian gasped softly, and Menirvea's eyes went wide, but she could not say a word until Tillanth accepted or denied his son's request. Isteillia fumed quietly.

_I won't give you a blessing. The blessing of Prince Aslirion is good enough_, he said, sneering Aslirion's name. Isteillia looked up at the warrior with blazing eyes.

_I would appreciate it if you did not show such disdain for my father._

Tillanth glared at her.

_A young female should know her place. You don't carry the rank of Prince, your father does._

_I do know my place, Warrior, and that is showing respect for my fiancée and my father, who is my Prince, and my place is making sure others show respect for them as well. I do not like your tone when speaking my father's name. _Isteillia said softly, her tone dangerous.

_You think I give a damn what you like, little girl? _Tillanth roared, lifting his tail dangerously.

Isteillia glared at Tillanth.

_I do not think I shall be calling you father anytime soon. Nor shall you be entitled to seeing any children I bear. I am sorry, Silarian, but I am going home._

She looked to Silarian and was horrified momentarily as it looked as though he might not follow, cowed by his enraged father. To her relief, he stepped towards her.

_I'll escort you home, Isteillia. I shall return, Mother._

_No, you won't! Don't you dare come home, you miserable failure! Go live with her family since they've accepted you so willingly! _Tillanth snarled.

_Tillanth! _Menirvea cried. _That's our son!_

_I disown him! I won't have him disgrace my family!_

Menirvea wailed and fell to her knees. Silarian made to run back to her.

_Mother! _He cried. She shook her head slightly.

_No. _She said simply. She relayed something private to him, and his look of misery softened a bit, but did not dissolve.

_Good bye Mother_, he said softly.

Isteillia stroked Silarian's shoulder as they walked back to her scoop.

_Silarian…I am so sorry…, _she trailed off.

_It is not your fault,_ liftat, he said, calling her the name of a delicate purple flower that only bloomed across the single ocean of the home world. She tried to smile, but failed. His sadness was pouring into her, despite his attempts to keep it in.

_I will stay with a friend for tonight, let my father simmer. Do not worry about me. I most likely interrupted their attempts at conceiving again, in which case I deserved his wrath._

She kissed him softly, stroking his cheeks with her fingertips, sending him waves of comfort and reassurance, trying to hide her doubt that he was making excuses for his father.

_No one deserves that. You will never hear such hurtful words from me or my family. My parents approve of you. They will love you as I do, she said tenderly. _

He smiled slightly, stopping as they reached her home.

_I love you_, liftat, he said, kissing her chastely. _I shall see you tomorrow._

_Good night, Silarian. I love you._

She watched him go with heavy hearts, knowing his were breaking. She vowed she would mend them, and she cursed his father for marring her day of happiness.

_I will make it all better, my love. I promise_, she thought as she went to bed, her parents smiling at her lovingly.

_I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

Isteillia sat on her haunches, resting her hands on her lower back to hold up her upper body as she leaned back, enjoying the sight of the roiling storm on the horizon, the dark violet clouds moving ominously over the fields. Her main eyes glittered as she watched her fiancée making sketches on a computer with one hand, the other entering calculations on another. She swept her stalk eyes up and around, her breath catching in her throat at the raw beauty of the system, noticing how excited and happy Silarian looked. He looked up at her.

_Am I that fascinating to watch while I work? _He asked, chuckling. She smiled and got up, sauntering over to him and brushing his cheek with her fingertips.

It was nice that her father had given them a section of land for their own. Though only Silarian lived in their scoop until they got married, it was nice to visit him without either of their parents present. Isteillia found with no one to watch or judge that it was all too easy to get intoxicated with his presence, and she couldn't stop kissing him or entwining her tail with his. Part of her wanted to take the enjoyment of his company further than the kisses, but they both knew to wait until they married. It was hard on her; she was reaching full sexual maturity, and it was difficult to think chaste thoughts.

_I enjoy watching you do what makes you happy, and this definitely is making you happy_, she replied, chuckling as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand as she stroked the fur on his shoulders.

_Mmm. But you do make it challenging_, he replied happily. _How does a male focus on his work when his lovely fiancée is there stroking his fur?_

She giggled.

_Should I leave you to your work? _She asked, her stalk eyes peering at the sketches and colored pieces of the storm he had procured so far. Though art was most likely to be Isteillia's career, her fiancée had a great talent for it as well, which was what had landed him as a field scientist studying ecosystems and weather phenomena.

_Beautiful rendering, my love_, she commented, impressed by his use of dark purples, lilacs and indigo blues scratched through with electric blues and whites. Silarian flushed in pleasure.

_Coming from you, that is a high compliment_, he said, putting down his stylus and reaching up to kiss her cheek. He paused, his eyes lighting up.

_I know how to make this personal. Make it sing._

Isteillia canted her head slightly, moving her stalk eyes in a curious gesture.

_Oh?_

_Run for me. In the field in front of the scoop. Dance, run, anything. I want to draw you in the field, the _liftat_ dancing before the roiling storm._

Isteillia kissed him softly but passionately, and trotted from the scoop onto the open field. The breeze, which was picking up speed steadily, rustled her long fur, and she could hear the thunder and the crackle of lightning. She closed her main eyes, listening. She could hear the pattern of the rain in the distance, the throbbing beat of the thunder, and the whisper of the grass as it rustled through the wind. She hummed a melody in her head in time, and began to run.

Silarian watched as his fiancée danced before the storm, leaping, galloping and turning, the flashes of lightning gleaming silver on her coat, her lean young body like a lilac coil. She didn't have the visible muscle definition of most young Andalites her age due to a thick luxurious coat, but it gave her a softer, more feminine appeal. She whipped her long tail about as she ran, her tail blade, a bit larger than the average female's, flashing in the lightning's glare. Silarian reminded himself to draw her as she danced, and his stylus flashed across the hologram's canvas.

Both subject and artist were so caught up in their own forms of expression they didn't notice the rain had caught up to them, and a large clap of thunder startled Isteillia out of her reverie. She laughed and ran back into the scoop, shaking her fur off. Silarian looked at her, his eyes wide.

_Come look._

She made her way over to his computers and gasped at what he had drawn. She was in mid leap, her back arched, tail poised in the middle of an upward arc, her fur gleaming in a flash of lightning. Her back legs were stretched back as they pushed her from the ground, and she looked as though she were leaping in an attempt to fly. She thought he had drawn her more beautiful than she thought herself to be.

_I do not look like that…_she began, moved.

_But you do_, Silarian said simply. _You always look like that to me. My _liftat_. My Stormdancer. _

He smoothed back the ruffled fur on her lower shoulders, smiling tenderly at her as she continued to stare at his drawing. Finally she turned to look at him.

_You really see me like this?_

Silarian nodded and reached out, kissing her. She returned his kiss without a word and pressed her upper body against his, resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and closing her eyes. He sighed and rested his cheek against the top of her head, embracing her.

_You are such a wonderful male. How did I get lucky enough to win your affection? _She asked contentedly, almost feeling drowsy while wrapped in his arms, his warmth lulling her into a contented stupor.

_I should ask the same thing of you_, he chuckled sadly. _You, the daughter of Prince Breeyar's second in command, talented, beautiful and strong, with a mind sharper than any tail blade. And you chose me, a disowned scientist who couldn't even get into the forces._

She pulled back.

_You are intelligent, creative and kind. You are not weak in any way, either. You could have groveled to your father to take you back and you did not. I know you are hurt by his disownment, but I believe you are more honorable than him by not admitting to him you are flawed_, she said fiercely, her tail flexing in anger. _I told Father there was a disagreement between you and he sent you out as a male too old to live in the family scoop, but I did not tell him of what really happened._

Silarian looked like he'd been slapped.

_Are you ashamed of my dishonor? _He whispered.

Isteillia scowled and flicked his left ear with a finger.

_Did I not just say you were honorable in my eyes for not going back? I simply do not want my father lashing out at yours. Your father would retaliate if my father said anything to him. My father is protective of me, which now includes you. _

_Me? _Silarian asked.

_Yes, you, my love. My father will have no harm or insult to his family, and that includes you in his eyes_.

She smiled and kissed him again.

_When will we set a date for our marriage, Silarian? _She asked quietly.

_I would like to wait until my career is stabilized. I am still being considered by a few field scientists._

Isteillia nodded.

_Understandable, my love. I should look for a career myself soon, as I am nearing the age to be considered an asset to my family or to you. My portfolio is almost complete._

He smiled wryly.

_Once we are married you will not have the time. I will keep you busy, as will our children._

Isteillia giggled trying to cover up a frown. She wanted to be a mother, but not for a while yet, and she did not intend to let motherhood become her career. She broadened her smile, pushing her doubts aside for the moment.

_Will you walk me home? _

Silarian slipped his arm through hers, pulling her to his side.

_I will, and return you to your father unscathed_. He winked. _For now_.

They giggled and walked home together through the rain that had turned to a light drizzle, but still echoed Isteillia's hesitant thoughts.

******

Isteillia frowned as she grazed with Lillanya. The female yearling looked up at her older sister, her large blue eyes- so large! She was still growing into them!- looking doleful.

_What's wrong, sister? _Her soft voice inquired.

_Nothing, little sister, I am merely thinking, _Isteillia replied, smiling and rubbing the purple fur on Lillanya's shoulder. The yearling closed her main eyes and leaned into the caress, exuding waves of contented happiness, but her stalk eyes remained focused on her sister.

_It must be bad things, 'cause you look sad_, she mumbled through her elation at the attention.

Because _I look sad_, Isteillia corrected her. As the eldest, she took it upon herself to help educate and train her sister to grow to be a properly behaved female. Females couldn't be taken seriously if they spoke as undisciplined as a warrior on leave.

Lillanya shrugged, and Isteillia hid a smirk. She wasn't as hard on her sister for her relaxed way of speaking, and it did make them closer- Isteillia wasn't over bearing, and Lillanya looked up to her and imitated her behavior for the most part.

_So is it bad things? You look sad._

Isteillia rubbed her forehead. How did one explain to a yearling that it was stressing and frustrating being engaged for a year and still not have a date set? How did one say to a child they missed their fiancée because they spent most of their time on military bases, hoping to be apprenticed to a top field scientist, leaving their intended feeling dejected and lonely? That when he was home he spent more time on his field notes then grazing with her, or simply kissing her and telling her he loved her? She knew he still did, and that he was stressed trying to get his hoof in the door, but she felt separate from him recently.

_I miss Silarian_, she finally said. Lillanya nodded, her eyes becoming remorseful.

_I miss Brother Silarian, too. Almost as much as I miss Daddy,_ she said, her voice shaking a bit, and Isteillia knew she was about to cry. She knelt next to her sister.

_Hey, Father will be home from the new planet soon; those Yeerks should not be that difficult to negotiate with. When he gets back we can all go running together. We will even play tag, and I'll make Father be 'it', okay? It'll be alright, you will see! _She said, embracing her.

_Promise?_

_Promise. _

This seeming to placate the youngster, they ran back to the scoop. As it came into view, Isteillia noticed a transport ship and the flash of blue that could only be a male Andalite. Her hearts racing excitedly, she and Lillanya ran faster.

_Is it Daddy or Brother? _Lillanya asked in her excitement.

_I cannot tell yet_, Lillanya, Isteillia said.

They breached the scoop and Isteillia skidded to a halt in a most unbecoming way, Lillanya crashing into her rump as she took in the scene that awaited her. The male that stood at the entrance to their scoop was perhaps the single most beautiful Andalite she had ever laid all four eyes on.

He wasn't tall by male standards, only a few inches taller than herself. He was slim, but every muscle was sculpted perfectly, not overly muscled, but just enough to make his lithe form powerful, and his light cobalt fur, thick and luxurious, rippled and gleamed over his frame. His tail was held proudly, but he turned his impressive tail blade slightly to the right, a gesture that spoke of his careless, easy going nature. His stance, while at the moment was remorseful, he stood with a natural confident grace, and almost seemed to have a spotlight shining on him. There was no doubt in Isteillia's mind that he was a fighter pilot.

He turned his bright emerald eyes in her direction and Isteillia fought to keep her knees from buckling. His eyes were large, deep and fierce with intelligence. He bowed his head in her direction, and she saw the regret in his face.

_What is wrong with me?_Isteillia thought. _This pilot is here to deliver bad news- and I have a fiancée! I shouldn't be feeling this way!_

It was then that she noticed her mother.

Edraela-Silan-Ytren was practically laying prone on the floor of their scoop, clutching her chest.

_**MOTHER! **_She screamed, rushing to her mother's side, kneeling next to her. Lillanya cried out, following suit. Edraela was silent, her upper body shaking in sobs. Isteillia looked up at the male in horror.

_What has happened?!_ She cried. _What is wrong?!_

The pilot closed his main eyes, tilting his head down and lowering his tail. Isteillia leapt to her hooves and moved in front of him.

_Please, what happened? Please do not tell me it is my father!_

_Isteillia… _

She turned to see her mother reaching for her. She went back to her mother, panic gripping her hearts. She was suddenly overtaken by an irrational fear, and she wished she were an infant again so she could scuttle underneath her mother's belly to hide from the inevitable horror unfurling before her.

_Mama…_

_It…it is your- your father!_ She wailed. Even her tail was laying limp on the ground as she practically fell onto her side.

Isteillia felt as though everything inside her turned to ice, melted and sloshed out through her hooves, leaving her cold and empty inside. Her hearts skipped a few beats, then restarted at double time. The agony rushing from her mother could only mean one thing. The pilot looked as though he himself were holding back his own grief.

She saw the image relayed from her mother's open display of grief. The Gedds, approaching the guards, the call to turn them away, the shredders firing… all of them, slaughtered by the species the Andalites had just begun negotiations with.

_I…I am so sorry for your loss…_He began, but she heard nothing after that, just her own panic and her erratic heartbeats.

_He can't be… He CAN'T!_

_No._

_No!_

_**NOOOO!!!!! **_She screamed, not caring that the handsome pilot heard her grief, forgetting she had to set an example, to be strong, for Lillanya. She simply screamed. She stumbled from the scoop, ignoring her mother's cries.

_Prince Breeyar! Stop her! She'll hurt herself!_

She began running at a full gallop, faster than she'd ever pushed herself. Her muscles cried out and her lungs screamed, but not nearly as loud as her hearts. She fled, not even noticing where she was going, the scenery a blur. She wasn't sure how long she ran, she just didn't want to stop. She tripped suddenly, her leg screaming and fell into water. She'd fled straight to the lake. The violet blue water soaked her flanks as she slumped in the water, sobbing.

_Daddy, daddy! _She wailed. _Why? Why you? __**WHY YOU?! **__Who's going to teach my sons about your father? Who's going to stand at my side at my marriage? Who's going to train my children in tail fighting? Who's going to be over protective over my daughters with every suitor who comes to call?_

Without even thinking, she got up and pushed herself out into deeper water, ignoring the fact that her leg was throbbing. The cool waves lapped at her sides as she ventured out further, as if beckoning her to their depths. She obliged, moving numbly. Drained emotionally from her grief, and physically from her run, she just let the water carry her out once her hooves stopped tasting sand. She was drifting away, and slipping under the water from her exhaustion. She closed her eyes and let the currents pull her under, folding her arms over the chest that felt as though it had been ripped open.

_Just let it all drift away… _

_****_

Isteillia awoke to strong hands pushing on her chest firmly and the painful sensation of water streaming from her nose. She snorted, water coming from her lungs, and she turned her face towards the ground, letting the water expel from her lungs.

_Thank the stars you are alright!_

Isteillia tried getting up but the same strong hands, warm and firm, pushed her back down, just as vertigo caught her in its ruthless grip.

_No. You lie back. You nearly drowned. You need to collect your strength._

_What strength? _Isteillia cried. _My father was my strength and now he is gone!_

_Why is Silarian not here?_She thought to herself, rolling over to lay on her side in the sand, trying not to cry again. _Why is he not here, when I need him most, when I need someone to tell me everything will be okay?_

She looked up with her stalk eyes and saw the handsome pilot- Prince Breeyar, her father's commander, she realized with a jolt- pulling various phials and bandages from a first aid kit, and just beyond him was his ship, a small standard issue transport. He fixed his main eyes on her, his stalk eyes focusing on the medical kit.

_I cannot express how much I grieve for you and your family_, he said softly, his own voice shaking. _Aslirion was like an older brother to me. He was my mentor when he was a warrior and I was still nothing but a no name Aristh. His loss is almost more than I can stand._

Isteillia jerked in surprise and her sore muscles screamed in protest. If he was an Aristh when her father was a warrior, that made him only eight years or so older than herself!

_Y-you? But, Prince Breeyar, you are Captain Seifir's squadron commander! I-I thought you would be…-_

_Older? _The Prince replied laughing gently as he unwrapped some bandages, though the laugh was hollow. _Yes, I know. I am one of the youngest to be named as commander of the fighter squadrons. It was your father who pushed for me to take the position after we nearly got engulfed by a black hole and by sheer dumb luck and instinct I maneuvered us out._

Isteillia flinched as his hands probed her right front leg and stifled a yelp of pain. Prince Breeyar frowned, and his tail twitched in frustration.

_Looks like a hairline fracture. I can splint it, but I cannot set it, not with my basic knowledge. Times like this I wish I had trained as a physician. _

_B-but you are an amazing fighter pilot! How can you wish you had not trained as one?_ Isteillia sputtered, caught off guard that the prince had in fact, according to rumors, maneuvered away from a black hole. He laughed again, and the soft warm sound of his laughter was a balm to her raw hearts.

_Flying a fighter away from a black hole is no feat when you cannot help a lovely female who is injured, _he said simply, bringing forth a flush to her cheeks.

He looked uncomfortable then, and made a slight mental cough, focusing back on the task at hand, which was now splinting her broken leg.

_Forgive me, I should not have said that to someone who is engaged. Forgive me my indecency._

_There- there is nothing to forgive, my Prince. Compliments are not forbidden, however wrong they are. _

She froze. She had meant to keep the last bit to herself, but she realized that would have made her sound vain, but at the same time, she had chided a Prince!

_Forgive me! I did not mean for that to come out as it did, my Prince! _She cried, her words emphasized by the pain as he tied the bandages on her splint tight. He smiled at her.

_Now we both clamor for forgiveness. I think we can both forgive each other- we both could use a friend right now. _

Isteillia nodded, but still burned with embarrassment. The Prince got up, and Isteillia discovered in horror how hard she was trying not to admire his firm haunches. He extended a hand to her.

_Do you think you can get up now?_

Isteillia struggled to get her hooves underneath her without putting any pressure on her broken leg. Her back muscles and haunches screamed, and she collapsed as soon as she tried to stand. She flushed again and looked away from Breeyar.

_I- I am sorry_, she stammered.

_Not a problem. _

He kneeled in the sand by her, and to her further embarrassment, he started pulling her legs over his lower back, arranging her onto him so he could carry her to his ship.

_Th-that isn't necessary! _She squeaked.

He swung his stalk eyes back to look at her, smiling.

_It is right now, and I have no intention of making a lady walk on a broken leg_, he said amiably, getting to his hooves with no difficulty, despite the fact she probably weighed two-thirds of his body mass.

She felt horribly uncomfortable doing so, but she tightened her front legs around his lower shoulders and wrapped her arms around his upper shoulders to keep from sliding off as he walked back to his ship, carrying the medical kit.

_Please forgive me for being a burden! _She said weakly. He laughed again and patted the unbroken leg around his waist, and she was unsure if he knew how inappropriate that seemed.

_It is the least I can do. Now just hang on until I get the ship back to your scoop; no point in setting you down again._

She nodded and tried to think of anything but his warm, slightly damp fur soft and thick under her belly, or the way his muscles flexed under her. She forced the image of her fiancée into her mind and tried to focus on him.

_Hold on, this is a basic transport ship and does not have state of the art stabilizers_, Breeyar said nonchalantly as the ship headed upward and sped up.

Before she could figure out why he would say that, she felt Breeyar's back tense under her belly, as well as the muscles of his sides and haunches as the ship shot foreword. She clenched onto him as she almost slid off his back, and she slammed the image of Silarian back into her mind.

She couldn't hold the image- she kept picturing Breeyar, and her mental images were none too chaste. She could at least keep her mental barricade up to prevent Breeyar from knowing the turmoil that was going on in her head, so she focused on that instead. She would have lost the battle to focus on her fiancée regardless, as Breeyar's fur was almost dry and she could smell him now, and she nearly swooned on top of him.

Silarian didn't smell anything like this- he barely had his own natural musk save for a neutral scent that wasn't very heady, and had no effect on her other than a comforting presence rather than an actual scent with which to associate him.

Breeyar, on the other hand, had a strong dominant musk that made her senses reel. It was masculine, clean, and made her want to make him chase her on a moonlit night. It was the scent of a mature adult male Andalite.

_And a most likely potent one at that_, she thought to herself in agony, dropping her head against the back of his shoulder, wanting to smell him more and giving in to exhaustion she didn't have to feign. He made no comment at the contact.

_Here we are. Thankfully your mother is a physician._

He swiveled his stalk eyes to look at her- was it regretfully or was she imagining it?- and she could only hope her state of agitation wasn't written all over her face.

_I'll take you inside the scoop- hopefully you can help soothe each other's hearts._

She wanted nothing more than to get off his back before her belly grew hot and tight with longing, yet she wanted nothing more at the moment than to-

She mentally shook her self.

_PROMISED!_She screamed at herself. _What is WRONG with you, feeling like this with all that's going on??_

Breeyar stepped off the ship, his body pointing downwards going down the ramp, Isteillia's upper body and belly pressing against his back and haunches. Breeyar kept the cool calm and collected demeanor of a male who had simply rescued his sister, and Isteillia was having the most lewd of thoughts in her mind.

_Oh, Isteillia, you are hurt! _She heard her mother cry as she raced to meet them, her face etched with pain, worry and relief.

_Simple hairline fracture. She tripped_, Breeyar said, stepping from the ramp onto the grass.

He said nothing about dragging her half drowned from the lake, so Isteillia kept it to herself, but felt ashamed of what she had nearly done. How could she have almost dealt a second blow to her mother this day?

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _Roared a voice.

Isteillia looked up to see Silarian racing across the grass, his tail held high in challenge, his gaze on Breeyar. He came skidding to a halt, his front legs spread slightly in an aggressive stance. For the first time in a while, Isteillia looked at her fiancée admiringly. She was glad to see him, and was flattered he was being so defensive of her. Breeyar didn't even flinch.

_Oh. Hi Silarian. Your fiancée is injured. She tripped while running and I brought her back. I was not about to make her walk from the lake on a broken leg_, he said calmly. Silarian was already in the midst of assuming a more relaxed stance before Breeyar even finished his explanation upon recognizing him.

Edraela looked at Silarian reproachfully.

_My son, I love you, but please show respect for Prince Breeyar. _

Breeyar waved his hand dismissively.

_We know each other; there is no need for formalities between us cousins._

Isteillia nearly fell off his back. Cousins? Why did Silarian never mention this to her? She felt hurt that he had withheld this from her.

_Sorry, Breeyar, I did not recognize you from a distance. You shed your winter coat early._

Isteillia tried not to widen her eyes. This incredibly thick coat beneath her belly was his regular coat? She could barely even imagine what his winter coat must feel like. Silarian sidled up next to Breeyar and reached for her.

_Get on my back, Isteillia, I will take you inside. _

_That is hardly decent to take her to her room_, Edraela snapped. _You two are not married yet. Breeyar will take her inside. _

Silarian looked as though he had been slapped, but he moved out of Breeyar's way. Isteillia shot him what she hoped was a soothing glace, but she had a feeling her mother was angry with Silarian for being gone for so long, and with everything that had happened, she couldn't muster much sympathy for him, not when he showed up after the bad news had been delivered.

Breeyar took her to her room and kneeled down, then tilted his body to the side to allow her to slide off. She winced, her broken leg jolting as it dragged over Breeyar's shoulders. She tried to ignore it, perhaps it had been her imagination, but she almost thought that he shuddered slightly. He got up and smiled at her.

_Thank you Prince Breeyar_, she said quietly, not trusting herself. His scent still radiated about the room and was all over her fur. She resisted the urge to put her arms to her face and inhale his scent deeply. She suddenly didn't want him gone. She wanted him to stay.

_You are most welcome, Isteillia_, he said, bowing his head, then added in a tone that let her know he was saying it privately, _I only wish I had visited Aslirion a few years sooner. _

He moved to the entrance of the room, making room for Edraela as she came in with her medical supplies, leaving her to reel over her emotions and his words.

_My poor baby_, Edraela cried._ What have we done to deserve this? _

Isteillia hugged her mother.

_We will get through this. Father would want you to be strong for us. For him. You raised me well, Mother. You are a strong female. We will both get through this, and help Lillanya,_ she said softly.

Edraela focused on setting her daughter's leg, and to prove her point, Isteillia barely made a sound, only flinching when her mother set the bones in place. Silarian stroked her shoulder comfortingly, resting his head against hers, murmuring soft words of encouragement. She smiled slightly, and Silarian smiled, thinking he was helping her, but it was Breeyar that was soothing her, as he simply stood there with his arms folded over his chest, exuding his strong presence, staring with knowing eyes.

_I am faithful, and I think I know what you meant by what you said_, she said privately to him. _I will not break my contract to him._

He made no move, his eyes watching Edraela's hands.

_I know, and you are dedicated. I admire that in you. Just know that I will always be a friend if you need one. You are a fine match for anyone. I hope he…makes you happy- I know you will make him happy._

There was something in his voice that made her suddenly apprehensive of her fiancée as he rested his head against hers, stroking her shoulder. She flicked her eyes back to Breeyar, but he was bowing to her mother.

_I regret to leave you, Edraela, but I will be seeing to Aslirion's farewell ceremony myself. I will return when preparations are ready._

Edraela shuddered with another sob.

_I need time with my daughters. Silarian, could you leave us?_

He nodded and left the room. Breeyar locked eyes with Isteillia once more before retreating, leaving her angry and apprehensive. What had he meant? Lillanya came into the room, and they gathered close together, sharing their grief. Isteillia just wanted to sleep it all away; there were so many emotions in her hearts. Grief, lust, confusion, indecision…

And guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Isteillia started to ponder Breeyar's words, and wonder if perhaps he hadn't meant them in an attempt to get her to stray, but perhaps as a warning, as Isteillia grew more and more discontent with her arrangement with Silarian. A year passed and still there was no date set. Still he had not found a permanent station or scientist under whom he could apprentice. He wandered aimlessly through his field, and finally, when Isteillia put her hoof down and asked him what his plans for their future were, he announced he was going to be a freelance apprentice, and that he wanted to work with expeditionary groups.

Expeditionary groups. Traveling scientists. Meaning he'd only be home in between excursions, excursions that would take full seasons, sometimes longer if they went with Dome Ships or military squadrons- which was his goal.

Isteillia said nothing. She swallowed her stinging pride and smiled, telling him she wanted him to be happy. He smiled and kissed her- lightly, without feeling, no more than a kiss between friends- and gushed about the prospects that this would provide. She said nothing. It was hard to be excited about prospects when they obviously did not include her, as much as he was trying to make that seem.

He was leaving soon. On the Dome Ship _LightBlade. _He was going as an expeditionary guest of Breeyar's and would share quarters with him. He said he would contact her every day. Isteillia didn't believe him, but she smiled and wished him luck, and that she would wait patiently for his contact every night.

When they first were engaged, he wasn't too keen on her starting a career as an artist- that she'd be too busy with the children he wanted to sire. Silarian didn't care anymore that Isteillia was building a portfolio and was submitting it to various people, looking to get into the market. They weren't planning on children anytime soon. That was just a faded memory now, and Isteillia was torn about it. Part of her wished they were married and had at least one child, so she'd have someone to nurture and love while he was gone; a child to raise and make Silarian and her proud. The other part of her was glad she was still unmarried for the most part, without a child, able to do whatever the day threw at her, able to work on art and daydream about a different life.

It happened on one of those afternoons, an afternoon where Isteillia lazed in her family's scoop with her mother and sister, Lillanya and Isteillia working on a hologram together. They made a great team, surprisingly, Lillanya's vivid childish imagination and taste for bright colors matching with Isteillia's precise hand and trained eye to make a lovely piece. It was three days before the LightBlade would be leaving for space. Silarian had not come to bid her farewell.

Her mother watched them work on the art, her eyes sparkling in contentment at her two daughters being home together, but as always, the happiness was shaded by the irreversible sadness that had never left since the day she learned she had lost her mate. A shadow fell across her face, and they all looked up.

_Cousin Breeyar! _Lillanya cried and instantly bounded to his side, her childlike nature overtaking what training she was getting. She had taken to calling him 'Cousin' and could not be persuaded otherwise once she found out he was cousin to 'Brother Silarian', and typical of a child, she was overly loving and exuberant when family showed up to call.

Breeyar simply chuckled and rubbed the violet fur on the child's shoulders, earning a happy sound from her as she closed her main eyes in utter delight, radiating waves of contentment. He bowed his head to her mother.

_Good afternoon, Edraela_, he said respectfully. _May I be granted permission to visit?_

Her mother smiled.

_You are always welcome to visit, young Breeyar_.

Breeyar flinched a bit at the 'young' comment, but it was good natured; Edraela always teased him over his age. He strode into the scoop, Lillanya giggling and plopping back down to pick up her stylus, tossing in more vivid colors. Isteillia got to her hooves carefully, and bowed her head to him calmly, but her hearts were hammering. He was still as handsome as the day he'd pulled her from the lake, his scent and presence as intoxicating as ever.

_Good afternoon, Prince Breeyar_, Isteillia said politely.

_Good afternoon, Isteillia_, he replied. He smiled at her and it felt as though the contents of her stomachs had congealed into a cold gel. He looked over at the art Lillanya and Isteillia were working on and his eyes widened slightly. He kneeled down next to her sister, then looked up at her.

_The both of you are working on this? _He asked.

Isteillia nodded, suddenly self conscious of her art as she kneeled down, picking up her stylus again and guiding the new colors Lillanya had added with silvery fractals and flowing lines. Breeyar watched carefully, his eyes following her hand.

_The two of you are very talented_, he remarked. Isteillia glanced at him with her stalk eyes.

_Thank you, Prince Breeyar. We inherited the talent from our mother_, Isteillia said fondly, swiveling an eye to look at her mother lovingly, who smirked slightly, unable to hide her pride- both as an artist and a mother.

_Talent tends to run in families_, she said simply, but her pride coated her words, and it was all Isteillia could do not to snicker. Breeyar, however, did let out a chuckle.

_Your pride is well earned, Edraela. Your daughters are very imaginative and creative, and their ideas harmonize beautifully._

He watched us work a few more minutes before getting to his hooves and making a polite sound to get her attention. Isteillia looked up at him questioningly.

_Might I see you and Edraela privately?_ He asked. Isteillia patted the pouting Lillanya on the shoulder as Isteillia got up.

_We will finish this later. Prince Breeyar needs to talk to Mother and me_, Isteillia said comfortingly, projecting her promise to her in a wave of soothing reassurance. She smiled and set down her stylus, getting up to go play with her Pakka doll.

Isteillia followed Breeyar and her mother just outside the entrance to the scoop. He looked a bit agitated, which was uncharacteristic for him. It was then Isteillia noticed he was wearing a belt around the junction of his torso and lower body that had a pouch attached to it. He looked as though he were fighting the urge to prance nervously on his hooves and his stalk eyes were scanning the fields nervously as his tail swayed in agitation.

_Prince Breeyar, your mood is completely different. This is no social call, I take it_, her mother said, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. Isteillia felt more relaxed almost instantly- she was projecting waves of calm. He closed his main eyes briefly, surrendering to her projected calm.

_No, it is not. I came to give your family the most important part of War Prince Aslirion's will, and because of his connections, it was able to be granted, but it has to remain quiet, because Aslirion almost got into a fight with the Captain when his desires were found out. _

_War Prince? When?! _Edraela gasped. Breeyar looked at her reproachfully.

_I also came to tell you that those who died in the attack were promoted in honor to their memories, that they would be remembered as those who followed orders 'til their death._

Isteillia reached for her mother, who looked as though she were having difficulty standing. Credit to her bearing as the wife of a prince, she steadied herself and lifted her tail high, squaring her shoulders.

_I am honored my husband will be remembered with such honor and dignity. I gratefully accept his promotion on his behalf._

Breeyar reached for the pouch at his waist, hesitated, then opened it, pulling out a parcel. He unwrapped it and her mother and Isteillia both had to suppress their gasps. In his hands was an Escafil Device. Isteillia gaped at him.

_Are you serious? _Isteillia asked, struggling to control her volume. her mother was silent, but her eyes were wide. Breeyar looked troubled.

_It was his wish that you were given the power to morph to protect yourselves in the event that he was_- he choked, his words cutting off.

Isteillia didn't hesitate. She placed her hand on the cube, meeting his gaze, holding her tail high. She felt the warm sensation run down her hand, and she pulled it away. Her mother hesitated, but she placed her hand on the cube, shuddered, then pulled away. Breeyar wrapped the device back up, placed it in the pouch then removed the pouch, handing it to Edraela. He was looking at Isteillia with a look she couldn't read.

_It is yours now_, he said quietly. _I know Lillanya is too young to have the ability, so I leave you the device. It was in his will that you have the device, and do with it as you saw fit._

Edraela strapped the pouch around her own waist and nodded.

_Thank you, Prince Breeyar_, she said softly. Breeyar nodded his head.

_I should head back to the base. I like to prepare days in advance before the ship leaves, and I only have three days to prepare._

Isteillia tried not to waver on her hooves. He was just leaving so soon? Edraela noticed the subtle sway of her daughter's legs and lowered her head.

_Safe journey, Prince Breeyar. I must secure this device._

Without waiting for his reply- he was staring at Isteillia; she knew she wouldn't get a coherent one- she retreated into the scoop. Breeyar looked at Isteillia intently.

_How long will the _LightBlade_ be gone?_ She asked softly.

_Six months, _he replied. _It is a routine patrol through the sector. With the Yeerks on the loose, we have to sweep the sector to ensure we do not have any headed for home. We have to protect what is most precious._

Isteillia nodded, but looked down, scuffing her front right hoof in the grass. A childish gesture, but she didn't know how to swallow her disappointment- or the confusion she felt over her disappointment. Was she upset that Breeyar was going, or that Silarian was going and hadn't been by to wish her farewell? Breeyar suddenly took a step towards her and she looked up.

_Has my cousin not come to say farewell? _He asked, his voice angry.

Isteillia looked down again.

_No. No, he has not_, she said forlornly, and she was surprised at the ache that stung her hearts as she said so.

_That fool_, Breeyar muttered angrily, making her look up in surprise at his vehement tone. He softened his expression.

_I will make sure he comes to see you one more time before the deployment,_ he said firmly. Isteillia swayed her tail blade in a gesture of defeated indifference, shifting her weight to her left hind quarter.

_Do not bother yourself, Prince Breeyar. He is undoubtedly very busy. He is with the expeditionary group, so he most likely has a lot of preparations to do_, she said, but even as she said it, she heard the flat unbelievable tone in her voice.

Breeyar gave her a sidelong glance, and he seemed to be debating with himself. Finally he took a breath and stepped closer- she could take one step and be pressed against him if she dared- and she dared not!

_Isteillia. Are you happy? Is he treating you well? You do not seem as upset as I would have imagined at his dismissal of bidding you farewell._

Isteillia shifted her weight to both hindquarters, leaning her upper body back slightly, taking a defensive stance subconsciously, and for the first time, she felt intimidated by the Prince. Though he wasn't much taller than her, he certainly outweighed her considerably, and he was fresh from training; his muscles were more defined, and his coat gleamed. She averted her eyes from his- they looked at her with such intensity, and she felt as though he could see through her lies.

_I… I am getting used to him not being around, is all. I am not sure how to feel right now_.

Breeyar didn't look convinced, but he reached out and stroked her temple with his fingertips. A chaste kiss, just his fingertips, but she saw a glimpse of something restrained in his eyes, and her knees wobbled slightly as his soft fingers lingered a split second too long.

_Regardless of whether my lazy cousin comes to bid you, his fiancée, farewell before a six month trip- a full season-, I do hope the six months go by with no trouble for you, Isteillia_, he said, and his voice seemed too tender.

_I hope your deployment goes smoothly, and that there are no mishaps. Return to us all safe and sound, Prince Breeyar_, she replied stiffly, but her words softened as she said his name. She looked up at him.

_If my fiancée does not come to bid me farewell, tell him his intended shall chastely and faithfully await his return._

She turned to go when Breeyar snatched her wrist and pulled her back. She looked at him in confusion.

_Will you run with me before I leave? _He blurted. _It has been a while since I have enjoyed the company of a friend on a run._

She smiled hesitantly then nodded, breaking into a canter, following him. He flashed her a devilish grin and broke into a flat out gallop, his tail held playfully high. She laughed finally, and easily caught up with him, her long legs stretching out in long strides. She admired how his fur gleamed and rippled in the crimson, violet and orange of the sunset. He was giving her an appraising gaze as well.

_You are all legs and tail, Isteillia, _he laughed. _Like a lilac_- he paused.

_What is wrong? _She asked. He was staring at her as though he'd never seen her before. He slowed to a trot, and she matched his stride, frowning.

_The color of your coat is turning_, he said very quietly. _There is more blue in your coat now- it is more periwinkle than lilac._

A violet flush crept over her cheeks and she jerked her tail in surprise.

_You- you noticed_, she said simply. Silarian had not noticed her coat had changed, that his fiancée had reached full physical maturity. Breeyar had.

_Silarian has not noticed_, Breeyar said, echoing her thoughts, coming to a stop. Isteillia suddenly hated him for stating the obvious, for being there, for being within arm's reach, yet still untouchable.

_No, _she said curtly.

_Forgive me, Isteillia. I- I will escort you home._

_There is nothing to forgive, Prince Breeyar. It is not your fault my intended does not even know or possibly even care that_- She trailed off, her words choking on her own frustration, her anger, her NEED.

Breeyar said nothing, and together they walked back to her scoop. He kissed her chastely once more then bowed before heading to his transport. He paused at the ramp. He locked eyes with her.

_You deserve to be happy._

Isteillia couldn't even muster a reply. She was trying too hard not to bolt to his side and cling to him, to breathe in his scent, to run her hands over his soft pelt.

_I will return safe and sound, just as you asked. _

She found her voice at last. His eyes were so doleful as he waited for her response.

_Please do_, she said softly.

She watched his transport leave, never taking her eyes off it until it was over the ridge. She felt someone come behind her and she swiveled her stalk eyes to see her mother come outside, the sunset gleaming on her coat. She looked at her daughter carefully. Isteillia wasn't sure how much her mother knew, or what she would think.

_Tell me, daughter. When is the last time Silarian kissed you like that? _She asked quietly. Isteillia turned to face her.

_I- I…_

Edraela raised her hand to silence her.

_You need to talk to him. Before he leaves_.

_But how? He will be on the ship, and only the mates of Princes are allowed aboard ships!_ Isteillia said plaintively. Her mother gave her a wry look.

_You know Silarian. He will be in Breeyar's quarters long before the ship takes off. In the meantime…you could…acquire a pass onto the ship?_

Isteillia gaped at her mother.

_You mean…acquire a male and sneak on in morph?_

Edraela shrugged lightly, the wry grin fading from her face.

_Your father risked a lot to give us this ability, to protect ourselves. Protect your heart, my dear. Do not let Silarian leave without saying goodbye. _

*******

_I cannot believe I am doing this! _Isteillia wailed to herself.

Isteillia strode down the corridors of the main shaft of the _LightBlade_, in the body of a male Andalite technician. She felt ridiculous, clumsy, and was afraid she'd be seen right through her morph. The male she'd acquired had been dozing on the job, catching a nap after an all-nighter of last minute repairs on the ship's shield systems.

The male she'd acquired was slender and slight of form, but still larger than her, with large hooves and a heavy tail blade. This technician could have been a prize tail fighter with the blade he possessed, but apparently his love lay in fuses and circuits. His fur was a medium ultramarine, short but very thick- good insulation for working with damaged wires. As with all males, she felt awkward, losing the natural rhythm and grace her female form had.

She kept her eyes peeled for Breeyar's quarters, and she made sure the badge she had cuffed on her upper arm was flipped to "Off Duty," for the umpteenth time. She didn't want to get called to fix something she knew nothing about.

The warriors and assorted princes of rank moved through the shaft, barely paying attention to her, but she was playing the part of a weary technician going to his quarters before his next shift, and techs had a bad rap for being nasty when delayed from their liberty.

The crowd of warriors and princes parted down the middle of the shaft, and Isteillia followed suit, curious. She peered a stalk eye around a larger warrior, then jerked it back, her hearts stuttering.

The Captain was making his way down the shaft, headed to the bridge. His swagger was unmistakable- the confident, seasoned sway of a veteran who could not be contested in the art of war- well deserved, but never arrogant. He almost glowed, as though he were immortal, and he left a hush in his wake. Though built powerfully, his frame large and his fur a glinting harsh slate blue, his face was easy on the eyes in a comforting way- it was hardened around the edges from a life of war, but patience, kindness and justice shone in his eyes. Isteillia found herself torn between fearfully admiring him as a male, and finding comfort in him like a paternal figure.

As soon as he passed, his tail held at a confident, relaxed height, his face giving a few smiles to nervous Arisths, the crowd merged again and resumed its flow. Isteillia let herself be carried with it, shaken slightly. Were all Captains like that? She had been nervous yet comforted at the same time by him. A nameplate on the next door caught her eye.

**Prince Breeyar, Flight Squadron Leader**, it read.

Isteillia stopped as she realized where in the ship she was- the larger, more luxurious quarters. She didn't realize how much weight Breeyar had in the forces. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. Breeyar came to the door, looking confused.

_I did not call for a tech_, he said, frowning, his main eyes flicking to the off duty badge. Isteillia gave him a sidelong glance, as though he were missing something.

_I got called in as a favor_, she said. She halfway expected Breeyar to reel back and laugh; she felt ridiculous playing a male! Breeyar's eyes lit up.

_Ah! So the favor I did for Tarrynth is being repaid! I had asked if he could swing a tech to tweak my quarters! Come in-_

_Flaren, _Isteillia replied, showing him the "On Duty" side of the badge that included the name of her morph. He nodded.

_Come in, come in._

Isteillia stepped into his quarters, Breeyar shutting the door behind her. She mentally checked the time. She had an hour left. Breeyar looked at her expectantly.

_Can I show you what I wanted done? Just a simple request, really- I was hoping to manipulate the gravity in the corner of the room to have a stream and waterfall fashioned- I saw it in War Prince Alloran's new ship, and I would love it in my quarters._

Isteillia shook her head after looking around and seeing Silarian was not in the room- and such a large room, with separate sections! Breeyar frowned.

_What's wrong?_

Isteillia was silent, focusing on her own body. Breeyar jumped back a few steps as her masculine muscles melted away, her blue fur turning periwinkle, her tail blade shrinking. She felt her grace return, and her dark green eyes lightened to sea foam. Breeyar gaped at her.

_Isteillia! _He cried. She smiled, half sheepish, half coy.

_Hi Breeyar._

He rushed forward, seizing a hand in hers as she used the other to pry the badge off her arm. She smiled at him, her hearts racing, elated at seeing him, even though she had come to see Silarian.

_Why are you here? If you needed me, you should have contacted me! If you were caught! _He said, scolding her, but his words were far from harsh. Was she imagining it, or was he happy she had come?

_I needed to see Silarian before he left_, she answered.

He nodded.

_He will be back shortly_. He frowned again, and she found herself loving how deep and serious his eyes became.

_Your fur is dusty and matted. You should freshen up. There's a cleansing chamber just over here. Once you've rinsed your fur clean, I can help get some of those tangles out_, he said kindly.

She smiled.

_Thank you, Breeyar. A freshen up sounds great._

She slipped into the chamber and picked up the water hose, spraying herself with the warm water, rinsing the dust off her body. She perked her head up as she heard voices. Silarian must have returned. She hastened her rinsing, wanting to talk to Silarian. Maybe with Breeyar present he would be forced to give her an honest answer. She set the hose down, turning of the water and shook herself, sending a fine mist flying from her fur. That's when she heard Breeyar's angry roar.

_What in yaolin are you THINKING?! _

_You were not supposed to be back! _Silarian said nervously.

_It was a good thing I WAS! _Breeyar snarled. _I should drag you to the Captain myself!_

Silarian was silent, and Isteillia was afraid to leave the chamber. What had he done?

_Do you not know? Fool, do you not have the slightest clue? _Breeyar said in a fury. There was the sound of him pacing angrily, his hooves clattering, which soon came to an abrupt halt.

_You are letting her continue to do that? In front of me? Do you even know what kind of situation you have just put yourself in?_

Isteillia's eyes narrowed at the pronoun 'her', and she opened the door, stepping out into the main room. Her eyes fell on Silarian, looking cowed, Breeyar, looking furious- dangerously so- and a small female, tinier than any female she'd ever seen, holding Silarian's hand with both of hers in a death grip.

Her hearts stopped.

_Y-you… Silarian? _She wailed, wavering on her hooves.

Silarian's face paled as he saw her, and the female cringed, pressing closer against him.

_Is-Isteillia! What are YOU doing here?_

_How could you? _She whispered. _How could you say you pushed back our marriage because of your career? How could you?_

Silarian looked as though he wanted to flee. Breeyar stepped between him and the door, seeming to read his mind. Isteillia shook with sadness and betrayal, but with a new feeling of elation, and it threatened to make her fall into a fit of hysterical giggles. The conflict of emotions made her angry, and reminded her of why she was here.

_Isteillia, I…I do not know what to say! _

_Of course not. You forgot what to say to me. You have not said the right things to me since you asked me to forsake all others and be your mate. Apparently, that did not mean anything to you. Or perhaps you thought it did not apply to you? _She said, her voice calm and even, and it surprised her.

_You were- I just…Isteillia, you are too tame! _He finally snapped.

She blinked as though slapped in the face by his tail. She stared at him before finally snapping.

_Too tame? __**TOO TAME?! **_She screamed. _Tame, dancing in a storm? Tame, learning to tail fight? Tame, for loving you despite being DISOWNED?!_

Silarian lost what little blood was in his face, and the female at his side released his hands, making a sound of disgust and pushing away from him. Isteillia let out a crow of laughter, a sharp laugh that bordered on manic.

_You see? You see how she pushes you away? Did I? Did my family? We welcomed you in, gave you land, loved you! Too tame?! _

She danced a bit on her hooves, angrily, gleefully, as she pointed at him.

_Release me from our contract._

Silarian shook his head.

_You are the only female who would have married me despite my disownment. Despite what foolishness I have done, I still love you._

Isteillia's fur bristled as rage seized her. Even Breeyar looked slightly concerned as the thick long fur on her back stood on end from the back of her neck to her haunches.

_You love me, you say? YOU STILL LOVE ME?! Why do you always LIE TO ME?_ She screamed, her tail tensing, coiling to strike.

_You tell me you are going on this deployment to get your hoof in the door with the expeditionary group, and I find you with-_

She froze as she recognized the female's face-she'd seen the masculine counterpart to that face walking proudly to the bridge. She laughed, her shoulders shaking. She whirled on Silarian.

_The CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER? REALLY, Silarian?_ She shrieked.

The female looked horrified, and Breeyar twitched his tail.

_Silarian, this female is not of the proper age to be courted, and she is the Captain's ONLY child! You fool!_

He pushed Silarian into a corner, and Silarian began to plead with his cousin.

_I did not know! She did not tell me she was so young!_

_Did you even ASK? _Breeyar bellowed.

_I did not know; I had no intention of harm!_

Breeyar glanced at the female, and she nodded in shame.

_He speaks the truth, he did not know. I told him I was two years older._

Breeyar released his cousin, letting him slump onto the floor.

_Give me one good reason I should not turn you in._

_I can, _Isteillia said, lifting her tail dangerously, eyeing her intended.

_Release me._

Silarian looked from Isteillia, her tail arched, her fur bristled, then to Breeyar, his face twisted in rage, his own fur starting to stand up on end. He slumped over.

_I cannot._

_The only way I can be released is by breaking it myself, and if I do that, no male will have me as his mate, and I REFUSE to marry you! _She screeched. _RELEASE ME!_

Breeyar held up his hand.

_This is no place for an underage female, _he said to the Captain's daughter. _I suggest you leave now. I will not say anything to your father._

She nodded, relieved, and left the room as quick as her tiny hooves could take her. Breeyar turned back to his cousin.

_You will not release her from this broken contract?_

_I cannot. She is all I can have._

_I WILL NOT be a last resort! I LOVED you, Silarian! And you pushed me away! You ran away from me, from us! _

_Loved? You do not love me anymore?_

_How could I? The last time you kissed me, it might as well have been from a friend. You did not even notice my fur!_ She wailed.

_Your fur?_

_YES, Silarian, my FUR. Did you not notice I hit my physical maturation? That I was ready to be your mate, to settle into your arms and make a family for you? No, you did not- you were too busy running away._

She closed her eyes, her pain etched in her face.

_Now I will never know that joy. No male will ever want me for committing this dishonor, but I cannot be tied to you anymore_.

She took a deep breath that shook.

_Silarian-Amith-Tashul, I release you from the bonds of our premarital contract. I accept the dishonor that falls onto me for doing so as a female._

She turned and ran into the sleeping area of the quarters, covering her face, her tail nearly dragging the ground. Breeyar looked at his cousin with a look of utmost hatred.

_Get out. Do not come back in here. _

Watching as Silarian stumbled from the room, he turned his back and followed Isteillia. She was collapsed in a heap, sobbing, laying on her side, very much like the way Breeyar had seen her when he pulled her from the water. He sighed, but it was in resigned relief. He was going to save her from drowning again.

He kneeled next to her and ran his hand down her back, smoothing the bristled fur. A shudder ran through her body, and she looked up at him. She sat up, moving to a kneeling position. Before she could react, Breeyar pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She gave in, slumping against him, shaking.

_I am so sorry._

_No, no, dear heart. Do not be._

_I should go home and request a piece of land from my mother. _

_Why?_ He asked.

_I will not find a mate now. I am disgraced! _She cried.

Breeyar stroked the fur on her shoulders, sending her waves of comfort and love. She rested her head against his chest and he laid his cheek on the top of her head.

_I would not say that. I think this is most convenient. _

She looked up at him, blinking.

_It means you are available, right? _He asked teasingly.

_Breeyar, I-_

He cut her off by kissing her passionately. She moaned and leaned into his caress, leaning her weight against him. Oh, how she had wanted this for so long, and it was better than she ever dreamed. His hands were strong, warm and soft, and she wanted to melt into them.

_Remember what I said? I meant it, and now you're available. _

He pulled back and stroked her face, the gentlest of kisses over her cheeks. She shuddered in pleasure and returned his kisses, unable to look away. He smiled tenderly at her then pressed his forehead to hers.

_Isteillia, will you be MY mate? Marry me, and be mine, as you should be. As you should have been long ago._

_Yes, Breeyar, yes! _She cried, flinging her arms around him. He made a happy sound, embracing her.

_You are all I want. Forever._


	4. Chapter 4

"**Love me in this fable, babe, my heart is in your hand." -Poets of the Fall, Maybe Tomorrow is a Better Day**

*******

Isteillia took a shaking breath and morphed back into the body of the tech she had acquired. Breeyar snickered lovingly as she stumbled a bit on her larger hooves. She gave him a reproachful look.

_Now what?_ She asked.

_Now we go home to your mother, I ask her permission for your hand, then we come back to the ship and I announce to the Tactical Officer that I intend to marry. He will inform Captain Seifir, who will grant me permission to have you travel with me_, Breeyar replied.

_But I thought it was only mates allowed, not fiancées. _

Breeyar shot her a grin that made him look like a trouble making _Aristh_ again.

_After I inform the Captain, we will be married. When we return to the ship, we will bring your mother and sister with us. We can have an impromptu ceremony wherever you want before deployment. Now, my dear, where would you want to be married?_

Isteillia instantly thought of the violet plains at the foot of the single mountain range on the home world, where storms frequently thundered, where the grass was sweet and clean from the constant ozone and electricity in the air.

_The Storm Plains. At moonrise_, she said simply.

Breeyar stared at her for a minute then smiled.

_A run against the line of storms as newlyweds. By the moons, Isteillia you have a beautiful mind._

She flushed, trying to focus as they exited the shaft into the docking bay. Breeyar steered them towards a small sleek ship. Isteillia blinked at it.

_Breeyar, is that not-_

_It looks like War Prince Alloran's? Yes, his ship is marvelous and I asked him to help me design one like it. I slimmed it down and it doesn't have the weapon capacity that _The Jahar _does, but _The Aerlic _is more for my own leisure than combat._

He waited for her to get in before entering the ship himself. She began to shed her male form as soon as he shut the hatch. She giggled and twirled her tail- she'd managed to keep the male tail blade until last. Breeyar blinked.

_I rather like this_, she commented, arcing her tail and eyeing the blade. _It is heavy, but it would nice to have a blade this size all the time._

Breeyar slunk an arm around her waist as she finished her morph, her tail blade returning to its normal size. He rubbed his cheek against hers.

_That is the point though, my dear. I am here to protect and care for you; you have no need for a large tail blade_.

Isteillia closed her main eyes, leaning into him as he nuzzled her.

_Mmmm_, she sighed. _Keep nuzzling me and I could care less about the size of my tail blade. _

Breeyar chuckled and obliged, wrapping both arms around her waist.

_Computer, program course for the Pflitheran fields_, he commanded. He focused his gaze on the console, and the engines whirred softly as they warmed up.

Isteillia rested her cheek against his shoulder as he ran through the regular motions of lift off. Once the ship was headed for her mother's lands, he wrapped his arms around her again. She sighed.

_I cannot help but feel this is a dream_, she whispered. _That I will wake and I will still be at home, waiting aimlessly._

Breeyar arced his tail forward, and she returned the gesture, hooking her tail blade with his. They held there, and Breeyar smiled.

_It is not a dream, darling. I am here, and you will be my one and only love for as long as we live._

It didn't take long for Isteillia's home to rove into view. Breeyar landed the ship deftly, and they exited together. Breeyar clasped his hand around hers possessively, and Isteillia smiled, her stomach flitting in nerves.

_Mother? _She called.

_**Sister! **_Lillanya squealed, bounding out of the scoop and tackling her. Isteillia laughed and kissed her sister sweetly. Lillanya giggled and turned her attentions to Breeyar. Edraela came from the scoop, and her main eyes immediately fell to their hands.

_Isteillia? _She asked privately, though to Isteillia's amazement, her tone was not condoning. _What did you do? What happened?_

Before she could answer, Breeyar stepped forward- carefully, as he had a giggling child wrapped around his front legs- and releasing Isteillia's hand, he took hold of Edraela's hands in his.

_Edraela, Silarian will not be marrying Isteillia. He was found unfaithful in his premarital contract, and Isteillia is no longer bound to him_.

Edraela looked at Isteillia, whose face had gone pale.

_Did you break the contract_?

Isteillia hesitated, then poorly stifled a wail.

_He would not release me even though I had caught him with another female, so yes, I broke it._

She looked down at her hooves in shame, her tail drooping. Even though she was elated at finally having Breeyar, her mother's disapproval would break the joy she felt. Breeyar gazed imploringly at Edraela.

_Please do not think badly of her. She set herself free from something that would have trapped her indefinitely._

_That depends. Is she now trapped in the life of a spinster? _Edraela said sharply. _Was it your idea to have her break the contract, Prince Breeyar?_

_No mother, it was all my doing_, Isteillia said softly.

_That is why I have come to your lands with her, Edraela. I have come to ask your permission to marry her._

Edraela jerked her tail in surprise, and Lillanya blinked her huge eyes.

_Prince Breeyar?_

_Yes. I hate to say this, as she was promised to another at the time, but I have desired Isteillia since the day I first met her. Your daughter is caring, passionate, intelligent and creative. Her hearts are pure she is tender and I would lay down my life for her. I would sooner have my own tail blade cut off before I would ever hurt her._

_W-when do you intend to marry? _Edraela sputtered.

_Tonight on the Storm Plains at moonrise, at Isteillia's request_, Breeyar said matter-of-factly.

_Tonight? _Edraela repeated incredulously. Breeyar nodded.

_Yes, tonight. _The LightBlade _leaves tomorrow and I wish to take Isteillia with me, and I cannot do as such unless she is my mate._

Edraela's incredulous and stern expression melted away, and she stepped forward to take Breeyar's hands. She placed his hands over Isteillia's and smiled gently.

_Marry, and be happy for all days_, she said softly.

Isteillia squealed and hugged her mother. Lillanya looked up at Breeyar, sizing him up. Breeyar canted his head, returning her gaze. She closed her main eyes, smiling.

_Guess YOU get to be 'it', Brother Breeyar_, she giggled before walking back into the scoop, already losing interest in grownup talk. Breeyar chuckled, then looked at Edraela.

_Thank you, Edraela. We will return for you and Lillanya once Captain Seifir knows of our impending marriage._

Edraela flicked her tail.

_Go! Go tell the Captain so I can finally see my daughter get married! _She laughed.

Isteillia balked as they turned back to _The Aerlic_. She turned back to her mother.

_Who will stand for Father? _She asked quietly.

_Your Grandsire, Narismin, will be thrilled to stand in his place. Your father would have wanted no one else to stand at your side. Now go, dear heart. I will get your Grandsire_, Edraela said, her eyes going soft.

She watched as _The Aerlic _headed back to the base, a knowing and almost smug smile curling on her face.

*******

_It will be okay, love. The Captain does not bite, nor does the Tactical Officer. Prince Nescord is very kind_, Breeyar soothed.

He held her hand soothingly as they walked towards the bridge, skirting between busy warriors, nervous Arisths and cocky Princes. The Arisths gave Isteillia looks of confusion, the warriors eyed her with mixed reactions, and the Princes gave Breeyar winks or grins of congratulations.

A warrior gave Isteillia an exaggerated once over, his eyes lingering on her haunches, making her scoot closer to Breeyar. Breeyar took notice and lifted his tail warningly, flashing his tail blade, the fur on his back bristling ever so slightly. The warrior skittered off under his glare, and Breeyar sighed.

_Sorry about that, my love. Some of the younger warriors are full of themselves when they are newly promoted. They sometimes have to be put in their place._

Isteillia was quiet, but sent Breeyar a wave of assurance that she was okay, even though she was shaking inside. Aside from the Captain's underage daughter, she was the only female on board that she'd seen so far, and some of the glances she was receiving were not comforting or welcoming. She made a mental note to never walk around the ship without Breeyar, and hoped there was at least one other female on board to talk to. Breeyar nudged her flanks with his own, smiling at her. She returned his smile, but she was terrified as they came to the bridge.

_Breeyar, there you are! Not like you to show up on the bridge so close to deployment! Where have you been, you scamp?_

The Andalite that spoke had a thin cerulean coat that shone over a thin lithe form. Everything about him spoke of agility and speed, from his long slender legs to his lean face and slim shoulders. He almost looked delicate to Isteillia until she saw the muscles that rippled over his frame and his powerful tail with a rather large tail blade.

_I know, I usually get here earlier, but I was pleasantly distracted, Nescord,_ Breeyar chuckled, gently lacing his fingers through Isteillia's, making her step out from behind him. She still clung close to him, drinking in his waves of confidence and reassurance. Nescord's eyes widened, and he smiled.

_Now who is this stunning friend of yours, Breeyar? _He asked warmly, coming forward. He moved lightly, and Isteillia couldn't help but think he had to be uncontested when it came to running speed. Breeyar beamed and took a step back to bring her more into view.

_This is Isteillia-Sarjila-Isthull, my fiancée_, Breeyar said proudly.

Nescord's eyes widened even more.

_Aslirion's little girl? _He asked incredulously. Isteillia flushed in embarrassment. Nescord chuckled gently.

_I meant no insult, Isteillia. You may not remember, but your mother took you to the base when you were young to visit your father. I remember your father chasing you about the base- you were a very rambunctious child._

His chartreuse green eyes softened.

_You have his eyes. Not the same color, but the same depth, shape and intensity. You have his predatory gaze. Your father meant a great deal to all of us._

Isteillia bowed her head.

_Thank you, Prince Nescord. _

_So, you came to inform me of your marriage. What is the date? _Nescord said, reverting to being formal.

Breeyar gave Nescord a wry look.

_Tonight, _he said, causing Nescord to look like he'd stumbled.

_Tonight? Cutting it a bit close, are you?_

_I want Isteillia to come with me on deployment. She cannot unless she and I are married, am I right? _Breeyar replied easily, shifting his weight to his hindquarters, letting his tail slide to the left, draping lightly over the base of Isteillia's tail.

Isteillia couldn't help but admire him. This was his turf, and Breeyar in his element was a very attractive sight, exuding ease, comfort and a cocky confidence- a confidence that Silarian never had. She felt her own nervousness melt away, and she subtly started assuming a relaxed posture of her own, basking in the warmth that was her fiancée's natural social grace as a Prince. Nescord snickered.

_Ah, wanting to keep her close. Not that I blame you; I was the same way when I first married my own darling wife. I shall go get the Captain._

_That will not be necessary, Nescord, as I am already here._

Everyone on the bridge lowered their tails and bowed their heads as Captain Seifir stepped into the bridge. He made a dismissive gesture and looked directly at Isteillia, who felt her insides turn to sludge. The Captain smiled kindly at her, and something bittersweet glittered in his amber eyes.

_There is no mistaking those eyes. Welcome to my ship, daughter of War Prince Aslirion_, he said warmly.

_T-thank you, Captain Seifir, I am honored to meet you at last_, she stammered. _My father spoke highly of you, sir._

The Captain laughed warmly.

_He was one of my best, second only to Breeyar in the fighter squadrons, and a good warrior. I am glad he spoke kindly of me to his darling family. _

He turned his overwhelming gaze to Breeyar, who wasn't even fazed by being looked at directly by the Captain, for which Isteillia envied him.

_Speaking of family, I assume you brought her here out of desire to wed, is that correct, Breeyar?_

_Yes, Captain. We would like to married tonight, so that I might bring her with me on the deployment, with your permission_, he replied.

_Granted. I honestly was wondering when you would settle down, Breeyar_, the Captain said, and Isteillia found she was wary of the unspoken words in his tone.

_Was waiting for an opportunity to win the female of my dreams, sir, and I found her, _Breeyar said, laying his hand on Isteillia's back. The Captain chuckled quietly.

_It is a bit of a relief to see you attached. Now if only Kaeris would settle down, then I would not have to chase off my wife's giggling friends when we come back to the base_, he said slyly, swiveling his stalk eyes to the Navigation Officer, who flushed and immersed himself in his star charts. Captain Seifir shook his head in amusement then focused back on Breeyar.

_Go be wed, Prince Breeyar._

*******

The storm roiled on the edge of the plains, lightning jumping haphazardly from cloud to cloud, thunder rumbling in the mild air. The violet grass swayed in the wind, sweet and clean under Isteillia's hooves as she held Breeyar's hands in her own. A dark indigo cord was in Narismin's hands and they stood facing each other. Narismin stood facing the two of them, his hands over theirs. Edraela and Lillanya stood behind them, watching as Narismin put the cord in their hands for them to tie knots in it. Sylariya, Breeyar's mother, stood next to Edraela, beaming and looking as though she were about to burst.

_The binding of two individuals into one. The conjoining of two lives. The union of male and female, of strength and love. The beginning of a new life, the start of a new path. Bound as mates, as husband and wife, as partners, as friends, as lovers_, Narismin said, watching them tie the final knot into the cord.

_It can only be broken by the two. No other can break the bond. No other can untie the knots of love. Only can the two affect the bond._

He bound their hands and wrists with the cord and stepped back. Breeyar and Isteillia arced their tails forward, touching the blades together before lowering them to the cord that bound them together. They looked each other in the eyes, even their stalk eyes focused on one another, ignoring everything but each other.

_I tie your life to mine. Only I can undo my knots. Only I can break the cord. I will honor this bond until the last breath leaves my body_, Isteillia said, sliding her tail blade under the length of the cord that wrapped around Breeyar's hands.

_I tie your life to mine. Only I can undo my knots. Only I can break the cord. I will honor this bond until the last breath leaves my body_, Breeyar repeated, sliding his tail blade under the length of the cord that wrapped around Isteillia's hands.

They pulled their tails back, their blades slicing through the cords, freeing their hands that they continued to clasp. Thunder rumbled over them, lightning gleaming and flashing on their coats.

_I, Breeyar- __Askillan- Eskarroth, claim you as my wife, my mate, and though you have cut the symbolic cord, the bond is there, and never will I stray. Always will I remain yours, and yours alone_, Breeyar said, his hands clasping hers tightly. Isteillia felt her knees go weak as she felt his hands tremble.

_I, Isteillia- Sarjila- Isthull__, claim you as my husband, my mate, and though you have cut the symbolic cord, the bond is there, and never will I stray. Always will I remain yours, and yours alone_, she repeated.

Narismin nodded, smiling.

_I pronounce before those standing here that Prince Breeyar-__Askillan- Eskarroth, son of War Prince Taerlin-Kartif-Halin and Sylariya- Jarlis-Lortin; and Isteillia-Sarjila-Isthull, daughter of War Prince Aslirion- Daergar-Tanith and Edraela-Nailir-Catris, are irrevocably bound in the ties of matrimony._

Without even waiting to hear anything else, Isteillia flung her hands to Breeyar's cheeks, kissing him fiercely. He returned her kiss, pressing his nose to hers, sighing.

_I have waited for this for so long_, he murmured. _I longed for your touch since the day I first set eyes on you._

_As have I, Breeyar, _she said quietly, running her hands over his shoulders and wrapping her arms around him. _I thought you were the most beautiful Andalite I had ever set eyes on they day I met you._

She looked away from his eyes to look at her mother, who simply smiled happily.

_Go, then. Go on your wedding run_, she said as Isteillia pulled away to embrace her. _I know Breeyar will take care of you. I will see you when the _LightBlade _returns. Now go run with your husband._

_I love you, Mother. I love you, Lillanya_, she said.

_We know! _Lillanya said, laughing. _Go run with brother, he looks like he has itchy hooves._

Isteillia took one final look at her family as they got back into the transport ship, then ran to Breeyar's side. Her hearts were pounding as he gazed at her, his eyes nearly devouring her. She took a few careful steps closer to him, and he pulled her to him, running his hands over her back, nuzzling his face into her neck. She let out a moan as his hands went lower than she'd ever been touched, his fingers running through the soft fur of her lower shoulders.

_Breeyar,_ she moaned quietly.

He made no response, his hands roving over her back, fingers running through her fur, kneading her sensitive muscles. She arched her back, pressing against him, moving her hands to his back and reciprocating his touch. He made a sharp intake of breath, his pulse racing under her fingertips. Her flesh was incensed with his caresses, her mind drowning in want and need of him.

Without even thinking, she pulled away, the coyest yet most tempting of smiles on her face, her eyes heavily lidded with her lust. Breeyar reached for her, but she kicked her heels like a yearling, dancing out of his reach, and lifting her tail teasingly high, she bolted. Breeyar froze for only a split second before taking off after her.

They raced along the grassy plain, the storm roiling nearby, lighting their path as they galloped across the violet grass. Isteillia laughed, kicking up her hooves. Breeyar caught her easily, knocking her down gently to the soft grass, falling on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against hers.

_I love you_, he murmured, running his hands down her lower back, venturing even further, to her haunches, the base of her tail…

_Breeyar_, she whispered. _I love you._

With the thunder roaring on the horizon, lightning flashing in the sky, she melted into his arms, and succumbed to his gentle will, and they consummated their marriage under a roiling sky, in a nest of violet grass.


	5. Chapter 5

"**We don't make the rules dear/ We don't hear the symphony they hear…." -Delicious, Poets of the Fall**

**Warning**: Going into a little more detail with some of the honeymooning, so there. You're forewarned. :P (And yes, it's quick but I'm pulling biology on them from what little I know and some from bits and pieces of other species on Earth)

---

Isteillia had no idea what to expect as she made her way down the shaft of the ship towards Breeyar's room. She noticed Breeyar exuded waves of confidence that were completely different from what he had shown on the bridge the previous day. He was even more so, and the waves of affection he sent to her nearly overwhelmed her, and she couldn't help but beam, basking in his contentment, flattered and tickled by it- he was over the moons in joy, and so was she. Long had she waited to be a newlywed, and finally she was basking in it.

Breeyar stopped as they reached their room, and he pressed close, kissing her softly and sensually. Isteillia felt her hearts flutter and she flushed in pleasure- he was kissing her the same way he had the night before when he had moaned her name over and over. His main eyes never left hers.

_We will be taking off shortly, so I need to go to the bridge. Stay here until I come back. Make yourself comfortable; I will send Nescord's wife here to come talk to you. She is only a few years older than you, so you should get along well_, he said tenderly, stroking her face.

She giggled and pushed close, nuzzling her cheek against his. It was so easy to close her eyes and drown in him- the feel of his fur, his warmth, his scent, his arms around her. She sighed and slumped against him contentedly, resting her weight against him before pulling back with heavily lidded eyes.

_Come back to me swiftly_, she said, her voice low.

The door of the neighboring room opened, and a well toned Prince stepped out. His fur was an unusual shade of non-photo blue, his pelt a medium length, and he seemed to be all legs and tail. He blinked his large eyes- a lovely shade of celadon green- and smiled as he saw Breeyar with Isteillia leaning heavily against him.

_You made it back from your wedding safely, I see, he chuckled warmly. Well wishes and congratulations to the both of you, Breeyar._

_Thank you, Kaeris, _Breeyar replied happily. _Maybe next time it shall be you?_

Kaeris flushed a bright shade of cobalt and scuffed a well groomed onyx hoof on the floor, his tail falling to the right slightly in discomfort.

_Breeyar, I get enough of it from my sister_, he said lightly, but his eyes said otherwise- it was clearly a sore subject for him. _I just enjoy my career too much right now, and I just have not found a female that strikes me as my soul mate._

Breeyar nodded and sent a wave of apologetic sympathy to his comrade.

_Forgive me, Kaeris. I am drunk on happiness and only wish to share it with others. You know I mean no harm in it._

_Nothing to forgive, Breeyar. One day I will enjoy having a new wife to drape about me, but that time is not for a while. _

Breeyar looked at Isteillia then smiled brightly at Kaeris.

_Isteillia, my love, this is Prince Kaeris, the navigational officer, and my __**shorm.**_

Isteillia's smile broadened and she stepped forward to give him a sisterly kiss. Kaeris flushed, but smiled and extended his tail to touch blades with her. She returned the gesture happily, Breeyar beaming. He practically danced in place on his hooves.

_Shall we go to the bridge? I imagine the Captain is wanting us there early._

Kaeris nodded, relieved at the change of subject, and Isteillia smiled at how soft and kind his face was, with large round eyes that made him look far younger than he actually was.

_It was nice to meet you, Prince Kaeris. _

He made a bow to her.

_As it was meeting you, dear Isteillia. It takes a special Andalite to make Breeyar happy, and I am pleased to know someone can make my __**shorm**__ happy._

_I hope that every day I will make him happy. I know he will for me. He made me complete when he proposed to me. I will endeavor every day to please him._

_Do not let it go to his head, dear!_ Said a female voice.

Isteillia looked over her shoulder to see Nescord approaching with a female at his side, and Isteillia instantly felt plain and unattractive as she took in the female's appearance.

She was slim, toned and her fur was short but luxurious, gleaming and rippling like silk over her muscles, in the most exotic shade she'd ever seen- her fur was a deep dark shade of plum. Her eyes were slanted at the corners, giving her a predatory gaze, and were a glittering shade of dark gold. Her face was lean and svelte, her legs slender, lithe, agile, but her haunches were supple and firm. Her tail blade was delicate but practically glittered along the sharp edge, carried with elegance, and she strode with a grace that made Isteillia feel as clumsy as a male. She wanted to hide behind Breeyar as she came strutting up, her movements flowing and undulating.

_Hello there. You must be Isteillia. I am Naylei, Prince Nescord's wife. I am thrilled to meet you; there is not enough female company on the ship!_

Her voice was warm, rich and kind, and it made Isteillia less wary of her instantly. She stepped forward and extended her tail. Naylei returned the gesture and then embraced her, catching Isteillia by surprise, but she returned the embrace.

_I am pleased to see another female on board. I was afraid I was the only one_, Isteillia admitted. Naylei laughed, a soft and gentle sound, and a warrior passing by did a double take at her, earning a reprimanding look from Nescord. She swatted her husband on the flank with her tail.

_You will be delayed if you do not leave now, my dearest. Isteillia and I will mingle here, now go!_

Nescord smirked and kissed his wife tenderly before leaving. Kaeris gave the two females a hurried bow and took off after Nescord, the both of them headed down the shaft at a trot. Breeyar smiled once more at Isteillia, looking into her eyes as he gave her a lingering kiss that hinted at what would come later. Her head swimming, she watched as he laughed and took off into a full gallop to catch up to the other two males, nearly crashing into Nescord like an _Aristh_. Isteillia gaped at him, and Naylei laughed.

_Males get so silly when in love. Good thing we are here to keep them sane,_ she said, but her eyes were filled with fondness as she watched the retreating figure of her mate.

_I like seeing him so happy. It fills me with joy seeing him act so_, Isteillia said, her gaze still fixated on her mate's haunches, remembering how his belly had been tight and hot against her back. She flushed and tried to redirect her thoughts. Naylei laughed, noticing her reaction.

_Last night was your wedding night, wasn't it? _She asked.

Isteillia nodded, her intrigue by the sudden casual flux of her speech overriding her embarrassment. The other female chuckled as they went into Breeyar's room.

_I don't care about talking casually around other females. I wasn't raised to speak very formally save for in the company of Princes and higher ranked males_, she said, flumping down on the floor of the common area, laying her tail out lazily, sprawling out.

Isteillia instantly knew that Naylei could very well be a close friend; her casual nature and kindness were very easy to be around. She followed suit by sprawling out next to her.

_So, newly weds, _Naylei said indulgently, leaning back. Isteillia halfway expected her to lay on her side and roll over to her back.

_How did you meet Breeyar? He doesn't usually have female company for the most part_, she asked. Isteillia smiled, but it was tinged with the hint of bitter memories.

_He was the one who came to tell my mother my father had been killed by Yeerks_, she replied softly as Naylei eyed her.

_Now I know who you are! You're Aslirion's daughter!_ She went quiet.

_Breeyar loved him so much._

Isteillia nodded, avoiding her eyes. It had been two years since she'd fled across the fields and nearly drowned, both literally and figuratively after learning her father was never coming home again. It still stung her hearts. Naylei made a soothing sound and leaned towards her, pulling her into her arms.

_I lost my father in a fighter engine explosion when I was a child. I know the pain of finding out Daddy won't be coming home to run with you again, _she said gently.

Isteillia was shocked at how wonderful it felt to be comforted by another female aside from her mother. It was like being soothed by an older sister, and it was a balm to her old wounds.

_Thank you, Naylei_, she said quietly. The older female chuckled.

_I took one look at you and got the feeling we would have more in common than we would realize, and there it is. You've got spirit, and heart. We're going to be fast friends, Isteillia. And call me Nay_, she said.

_I believe we will, too, Nay. There is more to you than meets the eye. To be honest I was afraid you would be more sophisticated and learned than me and would find me boring. Your beauty intimidates me a bit_, Isteillia replied.

Nay rolled her eyes good naturedly and rolled her shoulders, snorting.

_Beauty isn't everything dear, and you're a lovely female yourself._

Isteillia couldn't help but think she was making the comment out of courtesy, and the Nay obviously saw it on her face.

_I mean it! I may have an exotic beauty, but you have the delicate beauty of an aerlic_, she said. Isteillia looked up, blinking.

_An aerlic? Really?_

Aerlics were flowers that while common, were temperamental and unique to all other flowers in that they only bloomed in moonlight. They had translucent periwinkle petals that looked like frosted glass, and when the blossoms died, they didn't wither, they petrified to a durable thickness, and clinked lightly like chimes, resulting in them being a popular gifts. The blossoms also had a trumpet like shape at the base, and under the light of at least one full moon, the blossoms made a delicious nectar that was intoxicating and addicting.

The blossoms were hard to gather, despite their common growth, as their stems were covered in fine hair like thorns that secreted a poison that caused a great deal of irritation, and if not treated, could cause loss of feeling in the affected area. While aerlics were delicate looking, their poison was a deterrent, and their petals were strong.

Isteillia realized with a jolt that Breeyar's ship was named the _Aerlic_. Nay had called her an aerlic. It was no coincidence. She wobbled a bit, overwhelmed at how much the tiny gesture meant to her. Nay frowned.

_Are you alright?_

_Breeyar has a new ship. He named it the _Aerlic, she said quietly.

Nay tossed her lovely head and laughed.

_What a sly scamp! Such a sappy male. Too adorable!_

Isteillia simply smiled- her hearts were melting. Then she frowned.

_Silarian called me a liftat. I thought it was a reference to my fur but… _she trailed off, frowning. There was nothing special about liftat. They were common, but extremely delicate, dying moments after being picked from their vines.

_Shows how much that male thought of you_, Nay snorted, as though reading her thoughts. _Liftats don't even have the same color as your pelt._

_My pelt was lilac before I matured, _she said wryly, not bothering to hide her grin. Nay waved her tail dismissively.

_Whatever. Regardless, liftat, while a pretty color, are weak and fragile. Something you are not from what I read from you._

_What does Nescord call you, Nay? _Isteillia asked. Nay giggled.

_Spitfire, _she replied simply. The both of them fell into peals of laughter.

_So, tell me about this Silarian_, Nay asked.

Isteillia groaned playfully, but leaned against her friend, getting comfortable against her rich pelt.

_Might as well settle in….it is a long story…_

----

Breeyar stretched happily as he Kaeris and Nescord headed back to pick up Naylei and Isteillia for a run in the dome. Take off had been flawless, and the Captain was happy to be back in space again, so all was well. Nescord smiled at Breeyar's indulgent stretch.

_Marriage suits you, my friend. You look so happy._

_Oh it is not just the marriage. It is the wife. She makes me so happy. I am the happiest Andalite in the galaxy, _Breeyar said blissfully.

_You got married?_

The three Princes swiveled their stalk eyes back to see Silarian standing behind them, clutching a small portable reader and a bag of notes. Breeyar gave Silarian an appraising look, and Kaeris and Nescord didn't show any signs of recognition, looking at him as though trying to figure out why he had the audacity to address a prince as he did.

_I did, cousin, _Breeyar said silkily, almost sneering the words. _Quite the catch. A male could not ask for a lovelier, smarter, more caring mate._

He paused, as though watching his happiness be absorbed by the awkward scientist.

_Shame you let her go. She has to be the best thing that has ever happened to grace my life. I imagine you would have been very happy with her._

Silarian dropped his reader, not even flinching when parts broke off on the hard floor. His main eyes were fixed on Breeyar, open wide in shock and anger.

_You married Isteillia? _He asked.

_I did. I have loved her for a while now, but she was trapped in her engagement with you. Your infidelity hurt her, but set her free, and allowed me to marry her. I should thank you._

_You made her discontent! You made her turn from me so you could have her! _Silarian roared.

Breeyar snorted and turned to face him, taking a very exaggerated and aggressive step towards him, lifting his tail threateningly. Silarian flinched slightly but held his ground.

_Need I remind you why she broke her contract at the risk of great dishonor to her name, and the risk of possibly never finding a mate? Need I remind you if I exposed that reason, your head would be on a platter? The wrath of a father is never gentle_, Breeyar said, his voice the texture of velvet rubbed the wrong way, laden with venom, bordering on a snarl.

_Tell me the truth, cousin. Did you plant seeds in her mind to turn from me?_

Breeyar laughed heartily, then lowered his chin, looking at Silarian from under his brow, the fur on his back bristling. His sides heaved as he took a deep breath.

_You forget to whom you speak. You did that yourself, cousin. The day you showed up in my quarters with __**her**__ in tow. You did this, not me. She is __**MY **__mate now. Take your lies and falsities somewhere else. Bring this up again with me, OR her and see how fast I have you sent back to the home world in disgrace. If you so much as __**look**__ at her, I will send you back to the home world in pieces!_

Silarian gathered the broken parts of his reader and shuffled off in a hurry. Breeyar pawed his front left hoof on the ground irritably, shaking his fur flat and Nescord shook his head as they resumed their trek back to their quarters.

_So that is her former intended. Ruffian_, he sneered. Breeyar snorted derisively.

_I am not sure what happened to him. He was very much in love with Isteillia, but as soon as he got a taste of being an available bachelor always traveling, his fondness for her faded_, he said, making a face similar to that of one who had tasted a bad patch of grass.

The door to Breeyar's rooms opened and a flash of periwinkle rushed out and tackled Breeyar, making the prince stagger, nearly falling as his mate pounced on him. Naylei came out behind her, folding her arms over her chest and chuckling, her eyes smiling in amusement as Breeyar's eyes went wide.

_I would spend some private time with her if I were you Breeyar. Apparently she has something important to tell you_, she said evenly, striding smoothly to her husband's side, running a hand down his arm. _Nescord-Shosuro-Falitin, I would like very much to have a long run in the Dome._

Breeyar simply nodded and pulled Isteillia into the room, shutting the door behind them as the others headed for the dome. He turned to face her, looking at her questioningly.

_Isteillia, what_-

He didn't finish as Isteillia pressed herself against him, pawing at his front leg with her hoof, slinking her arms around his back and plying his muscles with her fingers. She looked up at him and her eyes were glittering.

_I am barely been able to contain myself_, she said, her voice shaking.

Breeyar pulled back a bit, looking her over.

_Are you alright, love?_

Her eyes were halfway shut as she stared at him, and her sides heaved, her tail twitching. She practically shook on her hooves before lunging at him, knocking him to the floor.

_Does it matter? I need you_, she practically moaned, nuzzling his neck, running the flat of her tail blade over his haunches. Breeyar couldn't help but moan in reply.

_Isteillia…_

_I heard what you said in the hallway to Silarian. I am driven mad with desire over how possessive you were over me, _she whispered, squirming so that she was laying with her back pressed against his belly, moving her tail to the side. Breeyar closed his eyes, feeling her warmth, then laughed to himself.

_Is it always going to be like this when I come home? Not that I mind…._ He asked, his voice low with lust. She responded by wriggling her haunches against his belly, making him gasp. She swiveled her stalk eyes to look at him.

_Always…_she murmured, making an odd sound as he stroked her flanks. Breeyar didn't even notice her muttered words, too lost in the heat of her body, her words, their need and the moment.

He shoved her tail aside and mounted her in one swift movement. She stiffened against him, shoving her haunches against him, trying to have him as close as she could. Breeyar ran his hands over her upper back, running them through the fur, massaging her trembling muscles. She tossed her head and groaned.

_Call me your mate, Prince Breeyar_, she said, her voice choked with passion. Breeyar shoved his face against the back of her neck, thrusting his hindquarters, wrapping his tail around hers. He needed no further encouragement. Silarian's audacity drove his possessive instincts to the fore.

_My mate. MINE. No one else's. NO ONE'S! _He practically snarled, digging his hands into the fur of her withers and dragging his tail blade across her flank. Her fur protected her muscle from being cut, but her fur was rubbed against the grain, and she seemed to enjoy it.

_Yes! Yours and no one else's! _She cried in response, and her body responded as well, nearly cutting of his circulation. _My Breeyar! MY mate!_

Overwhelmed by her response, both verbal and physical, Breeyar practically saw stars as he climaxed, Isteillia not far behind. Untangling himself from her, Breeyar bade her to get up slightly, sliding in against her so she could lean against him. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the pounding of his hearts, her eyes closed. She let out a contented sigh.

_Breeyar…I love you. You have no idea how much I love you. You sweet thoughtful male_, she crooned, resting one hand on his withers, the other on his lower back.

_What did I do? _He asked, blinking as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her.

_Your ship. I did not even realize what was behind the name of her until Naylei told me I reminded her of one._

Breeyar smiled and nuzzled her forehead.

_So you noticed I named the _Aerlic _for you, did you? _He chuckled, closing his main eyes, feeling indulgent and drowsy in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He was tempted to drowse off to sleep right then and there. Isteillia didn't respond and he opened his eyes to see if she'd fallen asleep.

_Isteillia?_

_Mmm_, she sighed happily. _Sorry. I could fall asleep right now. But yes, when I realized that you named the ship after me, I nearly melted. I do not deserve you._

_Oh you do, my love. You do._

They nestled against each other a while longer. Isteillia breathed in her mate's scent- clean, warm musk with a sharp tang that made her shudder in desire; there was nothing that smelled better than the musk of her mate after love making. She indulged in the feeling of his fingers stroking her fur, the tip of his tail blade tracing idle patterns lightly over her flanks and back.

_Are you hungry? _Breeyar asked.

_If you need to eat, I will come with you to the dome, my love,_ she replied, stretching, taking a deep breath in a yawn. Breeyar pulled her back to him.

_No, I am not at the time being. I am simply content to drink in your presence_.

Isteillia jolted and shot to her feet, trembling slightly. Her eyes were wild and her tail quivered. Breeyar looked up at her.

_What is wrong love?_ He asked, getting to his hooves.

_What was that jolt? _She asked, looking alarmed.

Breeyar frowned for a moment, then laughed.

_Is this is your first time translating to Z space my dear?_

Isteillia pouted.

_Maybe._

Breeyar pulled her back down next to him. She melted back into his arms willingly, but still looked a little disturbed. Breeyar chuckled, stroking her throat lovingly.

_You will get used to it, love. I know it is odd at first._

Isteillia nestled closer.

_If you say so…_she murmured.

Breeyar massaged her shoulders, and made a playful growl as he felt the heat spread in his belly again. She swiveled an eye to look back at him, her gaze amused yet devious. He chuckled as she moved her tail to the side and looked at him expectantly. He straddled her back and felt her pulse begin to race under his fingertips once more.

_There are many things you will get used to as long as you are married to me, my love. Let me help you get used to a few of them…._


	6. Chapter 6

"**let love not speak or breathe/let kisses be soundless and soundless my sighs/and we keep hidden/the sweetnesses of our love**"- Mediæval Bæbes: The Woods And The Rivers Are Silent

Isteillia learned that being the wife of a Prince-and the leader of the flight squadrons, no less- meant she didn't get to enjoy Breeyar's company as often as she liked, but she spent more time with him while the LightBlade was underway during the first two months than she and Silarian had in their last year as fiancé's. Breeyar always made time to see her, to graze with her in the dome, or to simply stop by their quarters for some time to themselves.

She never wanted for company, however. Naylei was quickly becoming her best friend, and whatever time wasn't spent with their mates, they spent together. Isteillia found herself thinking that Nay could easily be her shorm- she never hesitated to tell her now she felt about anything, and found it easy to open up to her.

With Nay at her side, she wasn't as nervous walking through the ship to the dome without Breeyar- enough of the ship's denizens now knew who they were with, and knew better than to tempt the wrath of the T.O. and the squadron leader by harassing their wives.

_So how are you enjoying being the wife of a Prince?_ Nay asked as they ran across the grass of the dome.

Isteillia didn't answer at first, her stalk eyes riveted to the breath-taking sight of the nebula above them. She finally looked over at Nay, who chuckled.

_I am seeing things I never thought I would see, and I have been blessed in meeting the most endearing Andalites. I never expected this kind of life_, she said, kicking up her back hooves happily. It wasn't just the nebula that lifted her spirits that evening, and her step was light, her eyes shining.

Nay was giving her a studying stare, as though trying to see through her, but mirrored her gesture, her delicate hooves glinting as she kicked them up. It was hard not to be of light spirits, not with the orange, blue, red and yellow nebula setting such a glorious scene while grazing. Even some of the veterans of space travel were looking at the heavens fondly as they grazed.

A pair of _Arisths _watched them pass by, their young eyes confused. Nay and Isteillia giggled to themselves as their instructor cracked his tail at them to get their attention, causing them to nearly fall over themselves.

_I was the same way when I first married Nescord,_ Nay said softly, her eyes growing fond. _I was so enthralled with it all, and being with the male of my dreams made it even more ethereal. It never really fades. I still greet my mate like I did when we were newly weds._

_ Is it hard being separated from him when you cannot go with him on deployments? _Isteillia asked, frowning slightly. Nay sighed.

_It is, and it never gets easier. It won't be easy this time, either_.

Isteillia blinked a few times.

_What do you mean, this time? _She said, her tone a bit more panicked than she had wanted.

Naylei stopped and turned to face her, her expression slightly pained.

_Captain Seifir thinks that the Yeerks that escaped their home world may be close to being found…forces from each of the dome ships are being sent to scour for them._

Isteillia rocked back, her thoughts racing. She was quiet for a while, for Nay reached out to her.

_Isteillia? _She asked cautiously.

_Isteillia! _

Both females jerked, turning around. Breeyar and Nescord stood on the grass, smiling at them. Isteillia bolted towards him, skidding to a halt ungracefully, very much like the day they first met. Breeyar must have remembered, for his smile grew very fond before looking at her in concern.

_Isteillia, what is-_

_ Is it true? _She interjected, keeping her thought speak private so the warriors nearby wouldn't hear a Prince get interrupted by a female. Breeyar cocked his head.

_Is what true, love?_

_ The Yeerks_, she hissed, and her eyes glittered with venom. _Is it true you may be close to finding them?_

Breeyar tensed slightly, but he recovered swiftly and put an arm around her waist tenderly, walking towards the center shaft of the ship, steering them back to their room.

_Isteillia and I need to retire early. Have a good night, Nescord, Naylei._

Naylei and Nescord nodded, and began their own slow walk across the grass, talking privately. Breeyar walked Isteillia back to their room, silent, his face unreadable, and she found herself getting increasingly nervous with each step. Breeyar let her enter the room first, following suit and shutting the door behind him. His eyes practically cut her to the core. He didn't look angry, but something still made Isteillia wary.

_I assume Nescord has told Naylei, who told you_, he said simply.

Isteillia nodded, remaining silent. How long was he going to stand there so impassive, immovable? She cursed her luck and the timing. Her irritation must have shown, for Breeyar finally showed some emotion.

_Are you alright, love? I am not angry that you know… I just do not know how to deal with this right now. I do not want to upset you, but I very much want to go…. Your father's death must be avenged, _he said.

Isteillia's eyes became fierce again, glittering with the venom of vengeful anger.

_I know, my love, and it is why I will not beg you to stay. I will not besmirch your honor as such,_ she said vehemently, watching the dangerous light enter her husband's eyes, giving her a thrill. He stepped forward and embraced her.

_I will return to you. We will slaughter them. They will pay for the lives they destroyed under their lies of peace. _

_I guess this means I have to go home, does it not? _She asked, but there was no sadness in her tones, only a quickly learned resignation that was only heard from the wife of a warrior. Breeyar laughed quietly, but it was snide and bitter.

_Oh these filthy slugs will pay. For taking your father from us, and for separating us. I will destroy each and every one in your name, my Aerlic. I promise, I will return and it will be you and me again._

Isteillia felt her hearts flutter and her stomachs did somersaults as her opening finally came. She pulled back, smiling nervously as she kissed him.

_It will not be just you and me ever again, my love_, she said softly.

Breeyar cocked his head, confused, looking at her . She simply smiled, joy radiating from her as she waited for realization to dawn on her mate. He only stared a few moments longer before his eyes went wide, and surprise rolled off him in waves.

_Isteillia! Are you sure? So soon! _He gasped. She nodded, unable to hold back her happiness as she hugged him tight.

_I suspected I was a week ago, but now I am positive_, she said, her voice a purr of contentment. She looked up at him, smirking.

_Only two months into our marriage and I am with child. None can ever question or insult your virility, Prince Breeyar._

Breeyar chuckled and nuzzled her ecstatically.

_It is not just me, dear mate. It takes two to make a child._

Isteillia chuckled again.

_But everyone knows the father is given most of the credit…until the child is born. Then the mother gets the credit, _she said, sighing as Breeyar nuzzled her throat.

Breeyar pulled back, his eyes glinting.

_Then let us make the most of our last few nights on the ship, shall we?_

Isteillia met his gaze with a lustful smile.

_Oh I think we shall, my love._

********

Isteillia groaned, getting to her hooves, staggering slightly. Edraela looked at her daughter with a bit of concern, but she was learning to discern between her moans of pain and moans of annoyance. Isteillia waved her hand dismissively, moving her other hand to her belly, which was becoming very heavy.

_I feel fat and lazy_, she whined, knowing whining wasn't becoming of her, but with the kicking her unborn child had begun doing as of late, she didn't care. Edraela snickered.

_You were just as bad before you were born_, she said, turning back to her hologram sculpture. _Perhaps you were worse…but I forget, as your sister nearly kicked a hole in my side. _

As if not wanting to be outdone, the babe kicked Isteillia hard, nearly knocking the wind from her lungs, making her double over at the waist.

_Oof! _She gasped. _Stop giving him ideas!_

Edraela laughed.

_Positive he is a boy, are you?_

Isteillia nodded, rubbing her belly in an attempt to get her child to calm down. Though she'd gone to the physician for the standard prenatal testing and check ups, and her own mother was a physician, she refused to be told the gender of her unborn child. She wanted it to be a surprise, but her gut- and the kicks- told her she was carrying Breeyar's son.

_There is no doubt in my mind. He is definitely Breeyar's son._

Isteillia wanted him to be a boy more than anything. There was no greater gift she could give her mate when he came home than a healthy son. She knew a daughter would be just as wonderful, just as loved, but she wanted a son to name after her father.

She and Breeyar had discussed names through their limited communications, and they both agreed that should she have a son he would be named Aslirion. Edraela had been moved to sobs when Isteillia had told her.

_Grow up big and strong…just stop kicking Mommy…_Isteillia murmured, rubbing her belly. Her baby grew still as her fingers ran over her belly and her words were aimed towards him. She smiled, splaying her hands over her belly as best as she could, knowing it comforted her son.

_I wait for you, Aslirion, my son. I wait with open arms. _

***********

Isteillia skimmed the stream of warriors as they disembarked from the LightBlade, looking for her mate. Excitement thrilled through her, and for the millionth time she curled her tail to make sure her precious cargo was still tucked between her hind legs, and she smiled as she felt the wave of curiosity in reply.

She stiffened as Silarian disembarked, and his golden eyes locked with hers. She knew he was evaluating her- her pregnancy had filled her figure out from the slender androgynous build of a young female to the soft svelte figure of a mother. His gaze lingered on her haunches- haunches that had plumped due to motherhood- and she was about to just roll her eyes and move on until she saw the anger, jealousy and bitterness in his gaze. He was staring at what was between her hind legs.

He took a few steps forward and despite being surrounded by other Andalites, male and female alike. Isteillia suddenly feared for her precious charge. Her hearts sped up and her blood pressure spiked as her fur bristled, a protective maternal rage coursing through her. She cracked her tail and pawed the ground with her right front hoof, shooting waves of defiance and challenge at him. Silarian stopped and turned, thinking better of the situation, walking towards the labs. Isteillia sent a wave of reassurance to her companion, turning around to coo over him.

_Isteillia? _

She whirled around, careful not to step on her tiny charge, her eyes widening. Breeyar stood there before her, his eyes filled with happiness at being home and she found herself speechless at the depth of love she saw there. He smiled at her and held out his arms.

_My love_- He paused, his eyes taking in the sight of her, and Isteillia knew he was looking for her gravid belly. She smiled and using her tail, she nudged her tiny charge out from under her belly. Breeyar froze, his eyes going wide as an Andalite infant skittered nervously from under Isteillia's legs.

The baby had a medium cobalt pelt, oversized bright emerald eyes, hooves that looked three times too big for his legs- legs that seemed to make up two-thirds of his gangly body. The baby looked up at Breeyar, blinking, swiveling tiny stalk eyes to Isteillia, who made a soothing sound. Breeyar looked like he was having trouble breathing as he gazed at their child.

_Welcome home, Prince Breeyar. Your son and I have been waiting for your return_, she said quietly.

_A son. A son_, Breeyar crooned, beaming at the baby_. Come here, Aslirion. Come to your father._

Breeyar's voice was a balm to the baby in the noise and confusion, and with a strange happy sound, he bounded to the adult Andalite, nearly tripping over his own hooves. Breeyar laughed gently, kneeling and extending his tail as Aslirion grabbed a finger with both hands. He blinked and touched his tiny tail to his father's- the blade of which was as big as his torso.

_Oh_, Aerlic, _my love…he is perfect! He has your father's fur. _He breathed, reaching with his other hand and stroking his son's back, earning a croon of contentment. Isteillia smiled happily, her hearts melting.

_He has your eyes_, she said. He laughed.

_He will, when he grows into them._

_Shall we go home? _She asked. _Your daughter is waiting outside._

Breeyar looked up at her, blinking rapidly.

_D-daughter? Was there TWO? _He sputtered. She giggled.

_The_ Aerlic. _She is ready to take us home._

Breeyar laughed, getting up and swatting her rump with his tail playfully.

_Did she behave? _He asked teasingly.

_Yes, as always._

Aslirion grabbed hold of his father's tail as they made to go. Breeyar laughed tenderly, pulling his tail from his grasp before scooping him up in his arms. Isteillia noted with fierce pleasure it didn't seem to strain him at all, that her mate was far more toned and lean.

A powerfully built Andalite passed by, his fur a steel blue, glinting silver in the harsh lights of the docking bay. Isteillia bowed her head at him respectfully when he made eye contact with her, and blinked when he looked at her in disbelief, as though shocked she would be respectful to him. Breeyar made an odd noise and pulled her away, leading her to the Aerlic, whose engines were thrumming happily.

_Who was that, Breeyar? _She asked. Breeyar frowned.

_War Prince Alloran-Semitur-Corass_, he replied.

_Did he wrong you during the task? _She asked, not liking the shadow that had crossed her mate's face. Aslirion squirmed, not liking his parents being upset, and Breeyar cuddled him close, boarding the _Aerlic_.

_I would rather talk about it later; I do not want to upset the baby_, he said softly.

The two of them fussed over Aslirion on the way home, who delighted in the attention. Isteillia made sure to let Breeyar fuss over her, too- Aslirion was going to have a bit of a shock finding out he was no longer the only male of the scoop, so letting him see Breeyar get some of her attention was good for him, and she certainly wasn't going to complain over the blissful kisses she was getting.

Aslirion went to bed easily after playing with his father, worn out from the excitement of the day, and Isteillia followed Breeyar into the moonlight, cantering across the fields, but staying close to the scoop. Breeyar appraised her appreciatively as they ran.

_Motherhood suits you, my love._

_ War suits you, my Prince_, she replied coyly. _You look stunning._

They ran on in silence, enjoying the company of each other, the sound of their hooves on the grass, the night air in their fur. Isteillia knew he would tell her what had upset him eventually, giving him time to collect his thoughts. He slowed his pace, and Isteillia followed suit, reaching out with a wave of comfort. Breeyar stared up at the stars.

_War Prince Alloran...he committed an unspeakable act before my squadron reached the Hork-Bajir home planet_, he finally said.

_What do you mean, love? _Isteillia asked carefully. The pain radiating from him was intense.

_The forces on the front were outnumbered and overwhelmed...Alloran...ordered the creation of a Quantum virus to destroy the Hork-Bajir._

Isteillia looked as though she'd been slapped.

_Genocide? No, there must have been a mistake! They are sentient beings!_ She pleaded, not wanting to hear that one of their own could commit so horrible an act. Breeyar hung his head, slumping forward, and she cuddled close to him, supporting him as many ways as she could.

_He did_, Breeyar whispered bitterly, and she could feel his hearts breaking. Most warriors and Princes were tightly knit through duty and honor, and having one of their own betray the morals of their people was as devastating as having one die.

_He was ruled sane by the physician at his trial. Though he did not order the release of the virus, he condoned its creation._

He whirled to face his mate, and there was a mad panic in his eyes.

_To commit such an incorrigible act in a sane state of mind! What is to say that I will not do the same one day? That any of us will do the same? _He cried.

Isteillia tried not to shake as her proud strong mate melted down before her, panicking and afraid. She had to be the strong one now, for her mate. She grabbed him by the chin and made him look into her eyes, flooding him with waves of assurance and calm.

_You listen to me, Breeyar-Askillan-Eskarroth_, she said sternly, making sure he was looking at her. He looked slightly alarmed at her tone.

_I do not pretend to know what goes through a warrior's mind during battle, but I do know what would go through mine. Defending and protecting the innocent. Perhaps Alloran was at the brink of madness, wanting to protect the wife and children he has here. While it was a horrible thing he did, I can understand his panic._

She softened her tone and expression, stroking his face.

_The act of one does not ensure the future behavior of all, my love. Some of us are so blinded by love and fear of losing said love we will do whatever we can to protect it. Love is a strong emotion. It moves us, gives us life, strength and comfort. It can also give us pain, drive us mad, and make us do the unthinkable. _

Breeyar melted against her hands and soft words.

_I worry what this war will do to us. What if we do this again? What if we Andalites commit such atrocities once more? _He asked quietly.

_That is not for any of to know right now_, Isteillia said, taking her mate's hand and leading him back to the scoop where their son lay sleeping. She looked down at their baby and smiled, kneeling next to him, curling her tail around him. Breeyar knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the back of her neck, but his expression was still troubled. She sighed and reached back to kiss him.

_I do not know what this war will do or bring, my love. All I know is that the only constant in this life is my love for you. I will be here, loving and waiting for you until the last breath leaves me._

Breeyar shuddered against the power in her words.

_It is all we can ever ask for, is it not?_ He murmured. She made a soft sound, leaning against him.

_That, and hope. _


	7. Chapter 7

Isteillia looked at Aslirion fondly as he ran next to her. He looked up at her and smiled, kicking up his heels, soliciting a laugh from her. The four moons shone brightly, two full, one in crescent phase and the fourth at a quarter, casting a silvery blue light over the fields. Isteillia cast her main eyes up to the sky, scanning the stars with a lonely gaze. Aslirion gave her a curious look.

_Are you alright, mother?_ He asked. Isteillia smiled.

_Just missing your father, dear one_, she said tenderly. Aslirion nodded, blinking his large childish eyes that looked so much like Breeyar's it stung Isteillia with the pain of missing her mate.

_He has been gone for a year. When will he be home, Mother?_ He asked quietly, his voice clear and strong in her mind.

_I cannot say for sure, love. The _Starsword_ was not given a set time for its deployment. Its course also goes out very far_, Isteillia replied. Aslirion nodded, poorly hiding his disappointment.

_Have you talked to him lately, mother?_ Aslirion asked.

_Not in a few weeks_, she admitted.

Isteillia never liked lying to her son. Now that he was old enough to go to school, she saw no reason to hide anything from him. In her opinion, he was mature enough to handle the harsh realities of being the son of a Prince. She thought it would make him soft if she spared him every discomfort. He rolled his shoulders a bit, trying to hide his worry, but he held his tail high and looked ahead with blazing eyes.

_Father is fine, I am sure of it_, he said._ He is the squadron leader. I am sure he is very busy._

Isteillia felt a wave of pride for her son as they ran along, but narrowed her eyes as a pair of figures started convalescing on the horizon. Aslirion focused on them as well, and they watched as the figures materialized into a pair of Andalites- namely, Naylei and her young daughter Riuka. Isteillia smiled fondly at her _shorm_ as they got closer.

_Isteillia!_ Naylei called happily.

_Nay!_ She replied, touching her tail to Naylei's as they got closer.

Aslirion imitated the gesture to Naylei and Riuka, whose eyes he avoided slightly, and Isteillia noticed with a warm feeling he was trying overtly hard to be as impressive as he could, holding his tail proudly and sliding his weight to his hindquarters. Though he was still young, only in school for a year, he'd developed interest in females early, and Isteillia couldn't help but think that he'd inherited his father's charm when it came to females. Riuka was a few seasons younger than Aslirion and was not yet of the age to be interested in males, but she was old enough to have natural female intuition, and she knew Aslirion was showing off for her. She replied with coy smiles and subtle swaying in her tail to let him know she saw his displays- natural behavior for any female, and it made Aslirion's confidence soar. After letting him assert himself, she gave a giggle appropriate for her age.

_Would you like to run, Aslirion?_ She asked shyly.

_Of course, Riuka! Perhaps I can show you some of the drill I learned today_, he said happily, and the two ran off together. Naylei and Isteillia watched after them fondly.

_They make a handsome pair_, Naylei said. Isteillia smiled.

_They do. Riuka is growing up to be a most lovely female_, she mused, looking over Riuka's long legs, slender tail with its needle like tail blade, her tiny hooves and lavender coat. _She has your beauty and Nescord's speed._

_Indeed she does_, Naylei chuckled, watching as Riuka laughed, her cerulean eyes glittering, leaving Aslirion far behind as she gave her gallop a huge burst of speed, leaving her friend complaining good-naturedly after her in his attempts to catch up.

_She will be quite the handful for any male who tries to court her._

_ As if I would raise her to be anything else!_ Naylei laughed._ Although I think by the time she is old enough to be courted, Aslirion will have figured at least part of her out._

Isteillia said nothing, only chuckling as she realized Naylei had seen what she had seen in Aslirion's behavior.

_He is fond of her, and it will not surprise me if he proposes to her one day_, Isteillia said quietly.

_I will be surprised if she says no_, Naylei agreed. _The two are inseparable_.

They walked back to Isteillia's scoop, watching the youngsters frolic- Aslirion was whipping his tail around, showing off the new moves he'd learned that day.

_His tail blade is impressive for his age_, Naylei observed. _He is fast with it, too._

_He is skilled for his age as a tail fighter,_ Isteillia agreed, but she frowned. _He does not give his other classes as much attention. I do not think he will be a scientist, and he shows no interest in being a pilot like his father- he is too impatient and cannot stay still for long. He undoubtedly will be a warrior. Aside from drill and tail fighting, the only lesson he cares about is the study of Yeerks._

_Yeerks? Why?_ Naylei asked, looking perplexed.

_He already has the mentality of a warrior. He says he wants to know his enemies intimately, that he will only defeat them if he knows them as well as they know themselves. His dedication to grow up to be a warrior shakes me sometimes, but considering his father and grandsire, it should not come to me as a surprise, _Isteillia said, watching as her son reared on his hind legs, striking the air with his front hooves, sending his tail flying back, his hands clenched on an imaginary shredder- a defensive move for when one is surrounded.

_That does not look like a move taught in drill at his age_, Naylei said, looking confused.

_It is not_, Isteillia said hesitantly. _I taught him that_.

_You did?_ Naylei said, looking at her with wide blinking eyes. _Where did you learn such a thing?_

_ Silarian_, she replied. _Breeyar taught him defensive moves, and he taught the basics to me. Later on, Breeyar gave me more refined lessons on those moves when he found out I knew the basics. Breeyar does not believe in leaving me at home defenseless. _

Naylei looked a bit envious.

_Perhaps you and Aslirion could give Riuka and me some pointers sometime?_ She asked casually. _Nescord never taught me anything save for firing a shredder...using my tail blade is just as effective for my own defense, seeing as I do not always carry a shredder on me. I mean, not in broad daylight, obviously, but sometime in the future._

Isteillia looked at her shorm seriously and placed a hand on her shoulder.

_I will. I will not allow my _shorm _to be defenseless._

Naylei gave her a sisterly kiss.

_Thank you, my _shorm_. I love Nescord with all my hearts, but he does have a more traditional view on females remaining passive in the art of war- I dare not even ask him to show me what he knows, let alone teaching it to me. I was lucky to learn how to handle a shredder. _

They watched their children quietly. Riuka was trying to imitate the move she'd just seen Aslirion use- bucking his hind quarters to add extra motion to a backwards tail swipe. She misjudged her weight placement, her body tipping forward, and she fell on her face. Naylei made to make her way over to her daughter, but Isteillia held her back, motioning to Aslirion. He made his way to her side quickly and helped her up. He looked at her in concern, holding her hands. She swayed her tail dismissively, flushing as he helped brush the grass from her back. Naylei chuckled as her daughter instantly took a fighting stance again and tried the move once more. She didn't succeed as well as Aslirion had, but she didn't fall over, resulting in a look of excited pride on both their faces.

_Although..._Naylei said, trailing off with a smile. _It looks as though your son will teach my daughter, and he is doing well so far._

Isteillia laughed and exited the scoop. She cast her eyes around, looking to see if anyone from the neighboring lands were taking an extended run that night. Seeing the fields empty- and she should have expected as such; she and Breeyar had quite an expanse of land- she smiled at Naylei.

_Shall we go through the first of the basics for tonight?_ She asked, her grin wry.

_Lead the way, teacher_, Naylei said with an excited laugh.

_ Then let us begin. First, the stances...._

********

Isteillia strolled across the grass of the spaceport market, Aslirion close behind her, his eyes taking in the sights of warriors on liberty as nonchalantly as he could. Isteillia noticed with a swelling of motherly pride that he didn't even glance at the gaggles of females that dotted the crowds of males. She stopped to eye a container of illsipar root seeds, remembering Breeyar had mentioned he was fond of them. The owner eyed her in return, but in a friendly manner. She looked up at her.

_Are they dormant, or close to germination?_ She asked.

_Close to germination, but I do have some dormant seeds as well,_ the owner said, smiling.

_What would you accept for 20 grams of dormant seeds and 20 grams of germination ready seeds_?

The owner was eyeing her again.

_You are the daughter of the artist Edraela, are you not?_ She asked, catching her off guard.

_I- yes, I am_, she sputtered.

_If that is the case, I would happily accept a personal geometric display for my son. He will be leaving on the next dome ship, and I would love to give him something soothing to put in his quarters while on deployment._

_ Of course! I shall take your information to my mother straight away!_

_No, no! From you! _The owner replied._ I heard good things about your art, and would like you to do it!_

Flushing and stammering her thanks, Isteillia took down the commission information from the owner, then accepted the grams of seeds. It was a good distraction to receive compliments on her artwork. She was still shaken- as was much of the home world- to learn what had befallen War Prince Alloran. The Abomination. Isteillia shuddered slightly, rolling her shoulders in her agitation. She looked around for Aslirion and found him chatting with some friends from school. To save his dignity,she pretended that she hadn't been looking for him and instead looked over a selection of Aerlic nectar. Out of a stalk eye, she watched as a female approached her son and his friends. Isteillia judged her to be at least four years older than her son, and she suppressed the urge to slap the older female silly with her blade as she addressed her son.

_Hi there. You look familiar._

Aslirion blinked and turned away from his friends to face her, looking confused.

_I apologize, I do not recognize you. _

The female shifted her weight to her back left leg and swayed her tail, smiling provocatively at him. Aslirion's friends muttered, some looking interested, the others looking cautious. Isteillia felt a hot rage wash over her. Her son wasn't old enough to court a female; he'd only just begun to think of females as more than someone to play tag with.

_I know I've seen you somewhere before._

Aslirion blinked a few times rapidly at her and turned his back on her.

_Your behavior is rather rude. Please excuse me, but I do not spend time with older females_, he said dismissively, but the female wasn't going to be tossed out so easily. She sidled up next to him, brushing her haunches against his. Aslirion bristled angrily, and Isteillia widened her eyes as she saw Riuka approach, whose presence made her hold back on approaching the other female and beating her within an inch of her life. The younger female blinked as she saw Aslirion and the strange female so close together.

_I know!_ The female purred. _I saw you in my dreams last night, handsome._

_ Enough! I do not know you, and my affection belongs to another, so leave me be!_ Aslirion snapped, side-stepping away from her as though she had a contagion on her fur. Isteillia's maternal rage died as her son handled the situation smoothly. She smirked with pride, and Riuka looked as though she might melt. The abrasive female snorted.

_Be that way_, she said, leaving.

Her path of retreat took her past Isteillia, who stepped out in front of her.

_You might want to show a bit more respect. You probably did recognize my son because he looks like his father, Prince Breeyar_, she said quietly. _You would do best to think about whose family you might be trying to frolic with at a spaceport. Especially if the one you flirt with is underage._

The female took a stumbling step backwards before skittering off, leaving Isteillia with a smug look on her face. Practically preening at the reaction she had received at announcing who her mate was, she indulged in actually looking at the Aerlic nectar with genuine interest. She watched with a stalk eye as Riuka pulled Aslirion aside from his friends and engaged him in conversation, her eyes soft and adoring. Isteillia cast her eyes back at the retreating female and pawed her hoof a bit, letting loose some steam. It wasn't the physical beating she'd wanted to dole out, but it was almost as good. Isteillia smiled in satisfaction, but felt it melt off her face as a familiar presence came up behind her.

_Motherhood really looks good on you_, liftat.

Isteillia strafed to her left, skittering away from Silarian, whose face was sly and smirking. He, too, had changed. He was more toned- not nearly so as a warrior, but toned for a scientist, and his fur was groomed close to the skin with a luminous sheen. Isteillia found he looked nothing like the sweet male she had been infatuated with years ago- he was cold and unattractive to her, and something about his presence made her wary.

_What do you want, Silarian? Brave now that Breeyar is not here?_ She spat, edging closer to the owner of the Aerlic nectar so there was someone to interfere- even if the owner was an older male who looked like he'd been in retirement for a while. Silarian snorted and smirked again.

_Not so brave without Breeyar here. The tables turn in this situation_, liftat.

_Do not call me that. I am hardly the weak flower you liken me to_, she snarled, casting an eye at Aslirion. To her relief, he was absorbed in his conversation with Riuka. She didn't want her son getting involved with this. Silarian snorted again.

_Right. You are an_ Aerlic _now. An intoxicating flower with venomous spines. How quaint._

_ You dare mock my mate?_ Isteillia asked incredulously._ He would cut you into pieces if he knew you were approaching me like this! Leave me be, Silarian._

She turned to go, heading towards a group of Princes on leave, one of which she knew, if only through Breeyar and a chance meeting on the LightBlade. She wanted to get closer, so she would have some back up if Silarian got forceful. He cut in front of her, smiling maliciously.

_Where are you going, Isteillia? We have some catching up to do! We haven't seen each other in quite a few periods, cousin._

She tossed her head in fearful irritation, hoping one of the Princes would notice.

_We have nothing to discuss, Ecologist Silarian. I have things to do, so I would appreciate it if you left me to my errands_, she said openly, and she brought her tail up a bit into a defensive position. A War Prince, a considerably large male that had just joined the group of chatting males, locked eyes with her.

_Please help. I do not want this to become a scene, but I need help fending him off_, she said privately to him.

The War Prince swaggered past Silarian and took Isteillia's hand in his, smiling politely.

_There you are Isteillia! I had tried communicating with you at your computer back at your scoop but I received no reply. I am glad I found you here!_ He said in a friendly, but formal tone. _My name is War Prince Norta; I went to the academy with your husband,_ he added privately.

_War Prince Norta!_ Isteillia said in a surprised tone._ I was not expecting communications from you! Surely it is nothing bad!_

_ Of course not. The StarSword is fine. I do have some regards from your husband and he-_ he cut off, pretending to notice Silarian for the first time, and he narrowed his eyes. Silarian shrunk back, backing into Aslirion, who narrowed his eyes as well.

_Mother, are you alright?_ He asked. Norta looked back at Isteillia and frowned.

_Is this male bothering you, Isteillia?_

Isteillia tilted her head to the side ever so slightly to look at Silarian from under her brow before speaking.

_He seems to forget my mate does not want him near me or talking to me_, she replied smoothly.

The War Prince stomped a large hoof and reaching out with his powerful tail in one smooth movement, he pushed Silarian back a few feet, sending him stumbling. He glared at him angrily.

_I do not take kindly to those who would disrespect and intimidate a female. Be gone. Back to your lab with you, so you can pretend you are contributing to the war effort._

As the Princes laughed at the common warrior joke made at scientists, Silarian decided it was best to keep what dignity he had and he put on a calm face, bowing to Norta and Isteillia before turning and leaving.

_You will not be protected and hidden by War Princes forever, __**cousin**_, he said privately, sneering the words._ I merely wanted to talk, but as always, you have to make things difficult. I will keep this in mind the next time I see you alone._

Isteillia would have congratulated herself on how smoothly she thanked Norta, gathered her things and headed home with her son, but she didn't want to allow herself to relax. She was using every fiber of her being not to shake in fear.

********

Isteillia tried not to think of Silarian's threat, and as a few weeks passed, during which she was distracted by teaching Naylei the basics of defensive tail fighting, doing art in exchange for a few luxuries she planned to surprise Breeyar with, and helping her son study, she soon found it was at the back of her mind, and after a period, she found herself wondering if his threat was just like his promise to marry her so long ago- empty. She didn't rule out his threat completely, keeping it in her mind as a whispering word of caution whenever she went to the spaceport or the mezzanine, and she usually had Naylei with her- and a small shredder set to stun in a pouch around her waist. She also started sharpening and grooming her tail for battle. She had kept it dull while Naylei was still new to fighting, but Naylei was a natural, and easily outmatched her soon after the beginning of her training. Now that Naylei was trained, she kept her tail to a glittering edge, knowing it might make Silarian think at least once before attempting to harass her- she hoped.

_You are looking very healthy, yes you are!_ She sang to the illsipar roots, watering them and pruning the leaves tenderly one brisk morning. Winter was just in the horizon, mornings were brisk, and nights were starting to creep in with a slight nip. Her winter coat was growing in, much to her irritation- her fur was twice as thick and long and nearly unmanageable, and it made her grateful for Aslirion, as she and her son had the same thick coats and would groom each other before and after sleeping. Aslirion loved his coat- it garnered a lot of envious attention from Riuka, who was just now passing her last season of the awkward adolescent, and she was starting to notice the qualities of Aslirion that made him attractive.

Humming to herself, she made her way around the scoop to get a quick light breakfast of Pflitheran grass, the species her family's lands were named for, a sweet yet hardy grass. Her mother had given her and Breeyar a few sheafs of Pflitheran sod to put on their lands- she insisted it was why Isteillia and Lillanya had grown up to be so sweet. Isteillia had laughed, but she appreciated the gift- her mother knew she would be homesick sometimes, and it was a way to bring her childhood home to her new lands.

Her stomachs full and her roots growing well, a beautiful morning and nothing to do but visit Naylei, Isteillia was certainly in high spirits as she cantered over to Nescord's lands, the weather too nice to hole herself up in the Aerlic. She let her mind wander, enjoying the tickle of dew on her fetlocks as she ran. She cast her gaze upwards towards the sky and found herself longing for Breeyar, as she always did, but she decided she was going to ask Breeyar if they could petition to have another child, now that Aslirion was in school, leaving her alone in the scoop. The thought of having a daughter to care for tickled her, and she made the decision to ask Breeyar about it when she talked to him again.

_Whenever that will be_, she thought sadly, but pushed the thought away, shaking her head.

She'd learned not to dwell on his absence. It caused nothing but sadness and self pity, and her husband was doing great things to ensure the safety of all Andalites like her and Aslirion. It would do her no good to pity herself, and it wouldn't bring him home any faster. Still, nothing could stop her from missing him. A year without him near was hard.

_Isteillia!_ Naylei called from the border of her lands, waving happily as she ran to meet her shorm. Isteillia smiled, her worries melting away as she ran to meet her. It was hard to be worried for too long with such a close friend to enjoy the company of.

_How are you, Nay?_ Isteillia asked as they got close, touching tail blades with her.

_Well, thank you. The winter coat is finally growing in. I look like you during the summer! Goodness, though! Look at your coat! I don't envy you the endless grooming it must require!_ She laughed, and Isteillia snorted at her in amusement.

_Luckily I have a son who inherited both my and his father's coat, so we groom each other._

_ Riuka mentioned how luxurious his coat was, and then she laughed, saying that males should not have coats that make females jealous, _Naylei chuckled as the two went cantering across the grass. _She even mentioned that she wanted to ask him if she might groom his coat for him one day, and she seemed very nervous about the idea._

_ Really? She did?_ Isteillia said, practically squealing. Naylei nodded, her eyes smiling widely.

_ She did, and I thought my hearts might melt, then break. Our children are growing up too fast. _

Isteillia nodded, and the two made their way to Nay's scoop to train some more. Naylei nearly gave her the usual sound beating, but to her credit, Isteillia was learning from Nay- she managed to block most of her blows that session. They practiced defensive moves, offensive, and then just for their own amusement, some acrobatic moves- fighting techniques that they changed a bit with their own feminine flare.

_This training is wonderful. We're working off our post pregnancy weight._

_ You had post pregnancy weight?_ Isteillia teased, flicking Nay's firm flanks with her tail. Naylei laughed.

_Well you definitely look as slender as the day we first met, but you have some muscle added to your form- Breeyar won't be able to keep his hands off your haunches, I can guarantee it._

Isteillia became somber again.

_Oh, I miss him so_, she sighed.

_We all miss them. It's the drawbacks to marrying Princes of war_, Naylei said softly, looking at the sky.

_I want to have another baby, Naylei_, Isteillia said, sighing. Naylei smiled.

_You, too? I want a son, but another daughter would just as fine. Then Nescord can have three females to dictate him._

Isteillia laughed, and Naylei took her hand.

_Let us go to the Electorate then, and request Wish Flowers. We can inform our husbands of our intentions when they get home_, she said, laughing. Isteillia bounced on her hooves.

_Yes! Let us go to the Electorate! Then all we have to do is seduce our mates when they get home so they can do their part._

_ With this training we've been doing, we won't have to do that much seducing._

********

Isteillia waved goodbye to Naylei then began trotting home. Sunset was falling, and she wanted to be home before dark so she could run with Aslirion, so she sped her pace to an even gallop. She noticed with a bit of pride that the pace she was keeping wasn't tiring her in the least, and that her breathing was even. The training was paying off.

_Maybe I should keep it at the pace Naylei and I have set_, she thought. _I do not think Breeyar would like it if he came home to a mate who out muscled him!_

She laughed to herself at the mental image. Overall, she was pleased with the daily regimen she and Naylei had. She only hoped she wouldn't need to actually use her training anytime soon.

_Cousin Isteillia. Fancy meeting you here._

Isteillia cursed her luck and the bad timing of her own thoughts as Silarian's silky voice, laced with menace, washed over her. She turned to see him standing behind her- he'd just come from the small patch of trees that separated her and Naylei's lands. His arms were folded over his chest and his tail was held arrogantly high, the blade far above his head, tilting upwards. His stance was slightly intimidating to her, even though he was nowhere as physically large as Norta, his right foreleg stretching forward, the left pushed back, his weight slid back to his haunches, and his chin was held high. His golden eyes glittered at her. Isteillia lifted her own chin defiantly and centered her weight.

_I am sure this is some crazy coincidence, is it not, Biologist Silarian?_ She asked dryly, cursing herself for not taking the_ Aerlic_. She cast a stalk eye to the pouch around her waist. It was open, allowing her easy access to her shredder, but the shredder itself was not easily seen from a distance. Would he suspect she was armed? Silarian's eyes followed her gaze, and narrowed.

_Really, Isteillia? Are you armed for an encounter with your former intended?_

_ You threatened me. I assumed it was empty, but seeing as you immediately jump to the conclusion that I am armed, I see it was not an empty threat, just a delayed promise_, she said in a flat voice.

_What else would you carry in a pouch around your waist, Isteillia?_ He challenged.

Isteillia hesitated. She didn't know if showing him the precious Wish Flower that was in her pouch along with the shredder would make him soften, or enforce his anger. She milled it over a few more milliseconds when she realized she had to try to make him think she was unarmed. With a hand that she tried to keep from shaking, she pulled out the Wish Flower. Silarian looked at it blankly.

_That is what you have with you?_ He snorted. Isteillia felt offended by his dismissal of her wish for a child, and she frowned.

_Satisfied?_ She asked, putting the flower away. _Now what do you want?_

_ To talk._

_ There is nothing to talk about, Silarian. _

_ Your mate destroyed my chances with the expeditionary groups! _He cried_. I am stuck on the home world doing research here, instead of enjoying going to new worlds!_

_ You destroyed it, not Breeyar_, Isteillia said calmly. _Breeyar did not turn you in to the Captain. He could have, but did not._

_He stole you from me, Isteillia. You were happy with me until he came into the picture! We were content! Then my ever so noble and gallant cousin shows up and you become discontent with me, with us! _He cried, twitching his tail.

S_ilarian, I was neglected. Ignored. You stopped being affectionate. When you kissed me, it was indifferent and distant. You stopped calling me nicknames, you were never around. You ceased being my fiancé and started being my future live-in friend. It seemed to me you did not love me as you had in the beginning. What we had is gone. I am sorry._

She turned to go, keeping both stalk eyes on him. He fidgeted on his hooves.

_Can you not give me another chance?_

She stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around. She recoiled slightly as he came close.

_Silarian, I am married- very happily- to Breeyar. We have a son! What could possibly be going on in your mind? There is no going back- even if I was not married to Breeyar, we would have ended eventually. Please, Silarian. Move on with your life._

_ You may not have Breeyar anymore! _He shouted as she turned to go once more, losing control._ He may not be coming home to you!_

Isteillia froze, the blood in her veins halting.

_What? What did you say?_

_ The _StarSword_ is badly damaged! it was attacked by a Blade Ship! Many of the fleet with it died!_

Isteillia's eyes went wide and panic rushed through her body like ice water. She reared, not even caring she looked like an out of control child as she struck out with her tail. Silarian blocked her, but barely, knocking her tail away.

_I am not saying this to provoke you, cousin!_ He cried. _The _StarSword_ is coming home in a week for repairs! The _TailStrike _came out of Z space to see that a Pool Ship and a Blade Ship had attacked the _StarSword_- the engines were cut off, the dome separated. There is not a full report on who survived._

Isteillia crumpled, falling to her knees.

_Breeyar...Breeyar...,_ she moaned, the fight leaving her. _No, he cannot be dead. He is not dead! I will not believe it!_

_The _StarSword_ and the _TailStrike_ have not made reports, as they are afraid the Yeerks may have followed them back. They did not want the Yeerks knowing how many had really died._

He shook his head.

_An aristh, one who had been missing for a while, showed up and rammed the Blade Ship, saving the _StarSword_. He was made a full Warrior today. Warrior Elfangor. Stupidly brave idiot. _

Isteillia wasn't listening. Her brain was kicking into high gear. Silarian's boldness, his frantic entreaty.

_You knew about this for a while. _

_ I..._

_ Tell me the truth_, she snapped.

_Yes. I knew._

_ So. The _StarSword _will be home any day now. You do not know if my mate is alive, but you wanted to try to get me back regardless_, she snarled. Silarian slumped, caught in his deciet.

_Forgive me, Isteillia._

_ Go home. Just...go home._

She watched him leave, and almost felt a stirring of something as he gave her one last longing look. Then the gravity of what he had told her set in, and she began running home at full speed. She needed the Aerlic. She had to get to the spaceport.

_You are not dead, Prince Breeyar. You are coming home to me. You would never leave me alone. You promised you would never leave me alone._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Thanks so mch for the reviews, guys!

**Anijen21:** Thanks for the insightful review! I tried not to make it overly dramatic, but I get carried away as is all to evident XD

**Rachel9466**: We'll see what's up with Silarian- I think he just doesn't know when he's beat XD

**Metamorphstorm**: Thank you so much, hon! I'd always pondered the lives of the other side of the gender fence, seeing as Ms Applegate never mentioned them much, save for Estrid, and she was an anomaly so to speak as a female.

* * *

Isteillia landed the _Aerlic_ down as gently as she could, given how fast she wanted it to go. Aslirion was looking at her fearfully- despite her attempts, she was too close to her son and couldn't shield her anxiety and fear from him, hard as she tried. He came forward and rested his head against her shoulder.

_This is about Father,_ he said simply.

Isteillia locked her knees to keep from shaking, then turned to face her son. He was so young, and here he was looking at the possibility of being the only male in the scoop. Her hearts ached with fear and sorrow. No son should ever have to lose his father at this age, not when he was close to the age of starting tail fighting, courting females, showing interest in joining the military- a son needed his father then. Aslirion needed his father more than ever right now. She took a deep breath. She never lied to him, and even now, she wasn't about to start.

_Your cousin said the _StarSword _was badly damaged. It should be docking anytime now. We need to meet your father._

She opened the hatch and lowered the ramp, exiting the ship, Aslirion close on her heels. They entered the docking bay together, and for all her upbringing and training, she and Aslirion both gasped, and she let out a fearful moan when they saw the _StarSword._ The once glorious dome ship was ruined, looking helpless and worthless next to her savior, the _TailStrike_. The dome was simply gone, the engines sliced off. The bridge was seared, covered in dracon beam burns, the entire shaft of the ship covered in scorch marks. Isteillia fought to keep her knees from buckling as she saw the fighter bay was completely scorched, as though the Yeerks had tried to make sure no other fighters left the doomed ship. She didn't know much about warfare, but she knew the differences in the scorch marks. The _StarSword _had been attacked by Bug Fighters and either a Pool Ship, or worse. A Blade Ship. There weren't many Andalites who didn't know of the Abomination's Blade Ship.

Warriors and Princes alike were streaming from the _TailStrike_, and Isteillia watched them, looking for Breeyar. It was easy to tell the _StarSword_'s crew from the _TailStrike_'s- they were the relieved ones, the wary ones, the ones who looked like they thought they'd never see home again. Isteillia wasn't the only one who'd come to wait anxiously, to see if her mate was coming home. Around her, other females and their children watched, trying their best to mask their fear. A familiar face caught her eye, and her hearts ached as Naylei came running to her, Riuka following close. Aslirion slipped from his mother to give Riuka a reassuring embrace as she came close to him, her face wrought with fear. Under normal circumstances, both mothers would have been ecstatic, but their fear overwhelmed them.

_Isteillia! _Naylei wailed, burying her face in her shorm's shoulder. _What if he didn't make it?_

Isteillia rubbed her friend's shoulder as soothingly as she could, but she was still searching the crowd. There were too few relieved faces. There were too few _StarSword _crew coming home. Her hearts were pounding. Was her mate coming home? Was Nay's?

_You know your mate_, she said, struggling to keep calm as it looked as though the last of the _StarSword_ task force were done filtering through, and she still saw no sign of her mate. _He may still be on board, going over everything with the techs- arguing with them, no doubt._

Naylei just pressed her face into the thick fur of her _shorm's _shoulder, her chest shaking as her hearts wracked with sobs. Isteillia made soothing sounds, stroking the back of her head, but she was close to panicking herself. Where was Breeyar? Could she live without him? Her thoughts went to the little Wish Flower by her sleeping area back at home and her hearts ached.

_Mama! _Riuka cried.

Naylei looked up, backing away from Isteillia and screamed. Nescord stood there, looking haggard and exhausted, but alive. Naylei ran to him, nearly knocking her bedraggled mate over, and Riuka cried, running to her father, both of them leaving Aslirion and Isteillia standing there. Isteillia felt her insides turn to icy sludge. Breeyar was always with Nescord. Always. Where was he? Where was her mate?

_Prince Nescord,_ she begged. _My husband....Breeyar....Where is he? Was he with you?_

He didn't answer. Isteillia's eyes went wide and something inside her cried out, then died. She felt the blood rush from her face and she staggered, swooning in the ache of loss. Aslirion rushed to her side, catching her as she nearly fell over. Her vision clouded, she moaned Breeyar's name in pain as she fainted, and she collapsed onto her side, her son unable to support her dead weight.

_Mother!_

********

Isteillia stirred and moaned as her hoof was dipped into cold water. She opened her eyes and met the face of her son. His beautiful emerald eyes were reproachful as he looked at her. She sat up, her head still swimming and aching from her fall, then she laid back on her side, closing all four eyes, a sob wracking her chest.

_Breeyar...Breeyar_, she moaned.

Aslirion stroked her cheek, at a loss. She opened her main eyes to see they were in the infirmary. A physician saw she was awake and made her way over. She made a sympathetic sound as she pulled the pan of water away, then moved to check the throbbing bump on the back of her head.

_You are finally awake! Poor dear. You took quite a tumble, she said. Follow my hand with all eyes, please._

Isteillia opened her stalk eyes and followed the motion of the physician's hand, who looked unimpressed.

_You suffered a concussion. I will need you to stay here at least another hour. while I monitor your conscious activity. I gave you some mild pain killers to stave off the concussion headache. Just lay here and relax. _

Isteillia closed her eyes again as the physician walked away, her hooves clicking on the hard floor. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up so she could join Breeyar, wherever he was now. Anything was better than living without him. She suddenly hated herself for that thought as her son stroked her throat. How could she be so selfish? Her son was hurting just as bad as she was. He needed her, and he was missing his father, too. She reached up and stroked Aslirion's cheek.

_How long was I out? _She asked.

_Going on the second day now_, he replied, eyeing her as though he expected her to faint again.

_Your father...did he-?_ She asked. Aslirion simply closed his main eyes, his tail drooping.

_I'm sorry, baby_, she whispered.

_We'll get through this, mother_, he replied, his tone flat, and it broke her hearts to hear it. _I will be strong for the both of us. _

They were silent, trying to figure out what they needed to do next, where to go from there, how they would do it, when a disturbance broke out at the front of the infirmary.

_SIR! I cannot allow you to come in here and disturb patients! Calm yourself or remove yourself from the premises immediately!_ The physician said angrily. There was the sound of hooves on the floor- frantic, angry.

_I was told she was in here, and I will not leave until I find her!_

Isteillia's eyes went wide, and she and Aslirion froze as they recognized the desperate and ferocious roar. Isteillia flailed her legs out, overturning the table she laid on, her tail blade banging against the wall as she flew to her hooves, ignoring the pain in her head. Every fiber of her being was focused on getting to that voice. Her hooves scrabbled on the floor, and dizzy, she tripped over her own tail, her coordination off, but she was determined to get to him, not caring how she was flailing like a newborn.

_**BREEYAR! **_She screamed, racing to the front of the infirmary.

Breeyar stood at the door, his glorious pelt bristled in anger, making him look twice his size, his tail blade held high, his eyes wild, his stance wide, ready to leap the counter. He looked like he hadn't groomed in ages, his hooves uneven, his tail blade dull, his fur disheveled. But it was Breeyar. It was her mate. He was alive. Alive and furious, but his anger melted as she came into view.

_Isteillia....__**ISTEILLIA!**_ He cried, vaulting over the counter to embrace her, much to the disgruntled irritation of the physician, who simply scowled and walked to the back to ensure the other patients weren't disturbed.

Aslirion came skittering up behind his mother and simply stared at his father, who released Isteillia and gazed profoundly at his son. The two males sized each other up before Breeyar reached forward with his tail. Aslirion smiled finally and touched blades with him, then moved to embrace him.

_My family_, Breeyar crooned. _I missed you so much._

Isteillia ran her fingers through her mate's matted and gnarled fur, taking in the disheveled appearance of her husband.

_Oh, Breeyar, where were you? I thought...I thought you were....,_ She said softly. She wanted to be angry, but couldn't. She couldn't be mad at him.

_Picking up survivors. Most of the fighters were destroyed..._his voice choked, but he regained his composure. _I made sure I picked up any surviving pilots I could. I...I only found three._

_ Oh, Breeyar_, she murmured, and Aslirion stepped back so she could come close, pressing her chest against her mate's.

_I do not wish to talk of this here. Come with me._

_ Yes_, Isteillia agreed. _Let us go home._

_ No, not yet_, Breeyar said. _The Captain wishes to speak with me. I had heard you were taken here, and I nearly challenged him in order to be released to find you._

Isteillia felt a mix of annoyance at the Captain pulling Breeyar back and affection for her mate but nodded, following him out. He took her hand in his, smiling slightly, his exhaustion written all over his haggard face, and Isteillia felt the annoyance melt away with the relief of having him at her side. They left the infirmary, the head physician all too happy to let Isteillia go if it meant getting the insane Prince out of there. Breeyar stopped as the Captain of both the _StarSword_ and the _TailStrike_ advanced on them. Breeyar bowed his head, Isteillia and Aslirion following suit. Captain Feyorn smiled at them, then focused his attention on Breeyar. It was then Isteillia noticed that his second in command, as well as the Tactical Officer from the _TailStrike_ and another Prince stood behind him.

_What is going on, mother? _Aslirion asked her privately.

_I...I cannot be sure, love_, she replied, suddenly nervous. What had happened during that battle?

_Prince Breeyar. Just the Andalite I wanted to see_, the Captain said. _I cannot tell you how relieved I am to see one of our best still alive. You saved the tails of some fine warriors._

_ Thank you, Captain Feyorn,_ Breeyar said, but his tone spoke measures of his survivor's guilt. _I only regret I was unable to save more of our comrades._

Feyorn eyed Breeyar with a tired appraisal. Even he looked tired, the ordeal still etched on his face. He motioned with a hand and the Tactical Officer pulled a small chip from the pouch on his waist, then handed it to Feyorn.

_Prince __Breeyar-Askillan-Eskarroth, __your actions during the hostile attack by the Yeerks were brave, selfless and showed the caliber of your training, character and abilities. You stayed behind and undoubtedly terrified your mate and son, to ensure you were not leaving any warrior behind. With the stress this ordeal has caused I am not going to impose all the formalities on you, but Captain Lirrit and I both agreed that you are deserving of this_, Feyorn said, holding out his hand.

Breeyar extended his hand, which trembled slightly, while Isteillia exchanged a slight look of confusion with her son.

_ I would have that put into your service record as soon as possible_, Feyorn said, winking. _You will get a rather large pension and chunk of leave. That is, if you accept it. _

The Captain suddenly stood at attention, and the other Princes followed suit as the Captain held his tail high.

_Do you accept this honor, Prince Breeyar, and the responsibilities that come with it? Do you swear to uphold the values and morals of our people?_

Breeyar drew himself up, and even though he was disheveled, haggard and tired, he stood proudly on his poorly groomed hooves and held his tail high as he saluted the Captains.

_I accept this honor and thank you with humble and grateful hearts that I can do more to serve the people, and my Princes._

Feyorn nodded, placing the chip in his hand, the chip that would be put into his record, and Isteillia felt she might faint again as she realized what was happening.

_Very well. Congratulations, War Prince Breeyar. Enjoy your leave, and report to me when you return._

Breeyar squared his shoulders and lifted his chin.

_Yes, my Captain_, he replied, then turned to his mate and son, who were looking rather overwhelmed.

_Let us go home, _ Breeyar said, extending his hand to his mate. Isteillia numbly took his hand, still in a state of shock, and they went home, the War Prince, his wife, and his son.

********

It turned out Breeyar had been granted a full year of leave, but was given some basic assignments to do once a month on the computer to refresh his training. Isteillia grew indulgent in having him home, watching him run with Aslirion to school, her hearts pounding furiously when she spotted him running back to the scoop after dropping him off. He could barely keep his hands off her, as Naylei predicted. He fawned over her toned body as they sparred together. He was always easy on her, but after a week of such, she almost started besting him at his merciful pace, and he actually had to put up half a fight to keep her from whipping him. Their sparring usually ended in romps in the grass where they tumbled over each other like yearlings, laughing as they fell into a tangled heap of limbs, laughter giving way to murmured affection, the romps melting into trysts in the soft grass.

A few weeks went by and though they were trying for another baby, Isteillia showed no signs of taking with child. Breeyar became discouraged and brooded over it, but it only took a few runs and another round of flirtatious play to get him encouraged to try again. Isteillia wasn't in a hurry to be with child so soon after Breeyar's return, but she wasn't going to say no to the numerous attempts. Despite the fact that she was no longer clinging to him, hanging on to every moment, but enjoying his constant presence and intimacy, she never tired of him, her drive never slowed- and thankfully, neither did his.

The winter that scared her so badly melted into a mild spring, and it was on beautiful calm morning that Breeyar suggested they go visit his _shorm_. Isteillia woken up feeling lethargic and slightly nauseous, much to her apprehensive delight, but she kept it quiet until she would be able to visit her mother. She wanted to see her mother that morning, but she agreed to visit Kaeris, and they boarded the Aerlic. They landed on the border of his lands and requested permission to visit. They didn't have to wait long for Kaeris to come out at a gentle trot to meet them. Isteillia with a smile noted his step had a spring to it that spoke of increased confidence, and his swagger was far more pronounced, his eyes shining. He, too, had been promoted to War Prince after returning home, and it was a huge boost to the gentle male's confidence.

_Good morning, Breeyar! What brings you out here? _He asked, reaching forward with his tail.

_Just wanted to visit. How are you? _Breeyar replied, touching blades with his _shorm_. Kaeris glanced over his shoulder with a stalk eye and his mood became tense quickly.

_A bit busy. About to go to the spaceport. I need some illsipar roots_, he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

_We can bring you some, Kaeris. Isteillia cultivated a wonderful crop this past year, and they're ripe right now._, Breeyar replied.

_I...well, I would prefer I had grown them myself...I would rather that- No! Go back in the scoop, Silrukea! _He snapped suddenly.

Isteillia looked behind him to see a female Andalite standing outside the entrance to their scoop. She was the most slender female she'd ever seen, with huge eyes identical to those of Kaeris. Her legs were spindly and long- like a child's- ending in the tiniest hooves she'd ever seen. her tail was short, with a blade that was more like a needle. Her fur was the same non-photo blue as Kaeris', was very sleek and positively gleamed in the morning light. She ignored Kaeris and came forward, and Isteillia realized with a jolt that one of her arms was longer than the other, and that her right stalk eye stared blankly at nothing- because it was a cloudy, milky blue. It was blind. Kaeris sighed and looked at Isteillia imploringly.

_Isteillia, this is my sister, Silrukea. My twin._

Isteillia reeled.

_Twin? _She gasped.

Twins were very rare amongst Andalites, and usually when they did occur, only one survived, or one would end up too sickly and defective to live. In most cases, both were usually born premature and perished, or the parents would have to make the painful choice of saving one or the other, as the babes would compete for nourishment from their mother's womb, and if one died from starvation, the death would kill the stronger of the two.

_She is my twin. I have been caring for her since our mother died when we were younger_, he said, not looking at Isteillia. _I would rather not talk about it anymore, but please be kind to her, and please do not dwell on her handicaps. _

He hesitated, then closed his main eyes.

_She...is a_...vecol.

Isteillia looked at Silrukea again and aside from one blind stalk eye, she saw nothing that would make her an invalid. She returned a curious, almost accusing gaze to Kaeris.

_She is mute_, he said simply. _She cannot form words, only pictures and emotions. The part of her brain that would normally form speech is underdeveloped. She is NOT mentally challenged, however!_ He said defensively. _She just cannot talk as freely as we do._

Silrukea smiled at Isteillia and put a hand to her cheek, giving her a friendly- almost over friendly- kiss, then smiled wider and hugged Breeyar, radiating waves of recognition and happiness. Kaeris scowled slightly, but his eyes were tender.

_She ...shows affection more freely than we do to make up for it, though_, he said softly, nudging his sibling gently with his tail. She made a giggling sound that reminded Isteillia of a warbling kafit bird, and Isteillia saw flashes of sunshine and dew spattered grass in her mind. She blinked and looked at Kaeris.

_Was that-?_

_ Her? Yes. She sends pictures instead of words. Her happiest time of day is the morning, so when she is happy she projects that picture._

Isteillia smiled. She suddenly had a feeling she and Silrukea would be close friends, and that there was an opportunity she could offer the mute female. She turned to Kaeris, her eyes wide in a smile.

_Kaeris, her beautiful mental projections gave me an idea._

Kaeris cocked his head, and Silrukea sent a wave of yellow and green colors into Isteillia's mind- curiosity.

_She is able to imagine and project images that have photographic quality. She also has the most vivid use of color I have ever seen. Please let us do some artwork together! With her vivid mind and my training, we could do some amazing pieces! _She said, smiling at Silrukea, who was prancing on her tiny hooves in excitement. Kaeris beamed.

_Really, Isteillia? Your art has quite the reputation!_

Isteillia nodded.

_I have never seen such vivid mental projections combined with perfect remembered observations and incredible imagination. She could very well be my inspiration- as of late, I have ran on a dry spell with my art, and she could be the vision I need, and of course, she will be given equal credit for the artwork- the two of us could even make a partnership of it. In fact, Naylei is an _estreen _and she uses my art is backgrounds for her routines- the three of us could do quite well together!_

Kaeris looked like he might kick up his heels, and Silrukea actually was, laughing in her odd way as she did so.

_Isteillia, you have no idea how happy that would make us. Not many are willing to work with or hire a mute, so she stays at home most of the time, tending to our land and daydreaming. _

Isteillia smiled again and gave Kaeris a sisterly kiss.

_I look forward to working with her_, she began, but swayed a bit, suddenly feeling a rush of nausea and her field of vision tilted dangerously. Breeyar instantly was at her side, letting her lean her weight on him. Silrukea sent out waves of worry and touched her new friend's shoulder, frowning.

_Just a bit lightheaded_, she said, her hearts skipping a beat. _Perhaps I should go home_.

Breeyar nodded, frowning slightly. They headed back to the_ Aerlic_, Isteillia smiling at Silrukea and Kaeris before boarding the ship. Silrukea made her odd laughing sound again, but there was a sense of knowing, of something unspoken, yet understood between the two of them. Isteillia gave her a knowing nod, trying to contain herself. She waved goodbye as Breeyar shut the hatch and started the ship. Isteillia leaned her head against her mate's shoulder, closing her eyes happily.

_Breeyar do not head home yet_, she said softly. He turned to look at her, waving his eye stalks in a questioning gesture.

_Where to, love?_ He asked.

_My mother's home. I need her expertise_, she replied gently, a small smile glinting in her eyes. Breeyar missed her smile and his eyes widened.

_Is it_ yamphut? He asked, alarmed. She giggled.

_No, dear. I think I may be pregnant_, she said quietly, locking her knees, bracing herself. It was a good thing, as Breeyar pounced on her excitedly, his eyes glittering.

_Oh, Isteillia? Are you sure?_ He asked, his voice colored in his excitement. She chuckled to herself.

_Not positive, but that is what my mother will be able to find out._

Breeyar could barely stand still, almost dancing on his hooves as they landed on Edraela's land. They disembarked, and Edraela came out to meet them.

_Good morning, dear,_ she said, touching her tail to Isteillia's. _What brings you out so early?_

_ Mother, I need your expertise_, Isteillia said, smiling. Edraela beamed and led them inside.

*********

Isteillia was indeed pregnant, and she and Breeyar excitedly made plans for the new baby. Aslirion took the news with mixed reactions- he was excited about a potential brother, but seemed a bit put out he would no longer be the center of the household. When Isteillia wistfully mentioned having a girl, Aslirion's chest puffed out as he mentioned how he would protect his sister's honor when she became old enough to attract the attention of suitors. Breeyar laughed and flicked his son's tail with his own, but his eyes smiled with affection. Isteillia felt a pang as she realized her son was no longer the little male that had skittered under her legs that day when Breeyar came home, but she was proud of the strong young male he'd become. It was a bittersweet feeling, but she was happy. They were a family- her, Breeyar, Aslirion, and the little one growing in her belly. She and Breeyar agreed if the baby was a girl they'd name her Saeralin, and if the baby turned out to be a boy, he would be named Ianitrix. The little family planned together for the new arrival, and for other changes.

Aslirion wasn't of age to court her yet, but he and Riuka had eyes only for each other, and there was no doubt the two would end up as mates. The families started giving them more privacy, and extended their curfews to allow them nighttime runs together. The two never wandered too far from home, and could often be seen on the edges of their lands, standing close together, their tails entwined, fingers laced together as they held hands, the two of them whispering together as night fell. With her son in love, a baby growing in her womb, and her mate ever close, Isteillia felt as though nothing could go wrong, and that's when the apprehension began to settle in. Now that it seemed nothing could go wrong, something would.


	9. Chapter 9

_I hate it when I am right_, Isteillia moaned to herself as her son brought her a container of water to where she was kneeling. He gave her a sympathetic look before setting the water down. She sighed and stuck her hoof in the water, sulking. She knew she was setting a bad example, but her son was old enough to know to ignore her behavior right now.

_When is your father coming home?_ She asked, her voice dangerous, and her son hesitated, his stalk eyes wavering a bit as he made sure he was out of cuffing range of her tail.

_Not until sunset,_ mother, he said, and looked relieved that he had backed up; his mother's tail cracked exactly where he had been moments ago- he was also glad Isteillia had not been grooming her tail blade as often now; had she hit him it wouldn't have hurt much, her blade was so dull. Isteillia gave a moaning wail, kicking the container of water over.

_I need him here!_ She trilled, getting to her hooves. Aslirion ignored the fact that she had just cracked her tail at him and ran to her side.

_Mother, you should not be on your feet! _He said sternly. _Sit back down!_

_My back aches so. I cannot sit still anymore, _she said angrily, her back popping as she spoke, and she curled her tail around her swollen belly. Aslirion made a simpering sound and rubbed his mother's lower back tenderly.

_I will rub your back, mother. Please, just sit down. Grandmother said you should not be on your feet,_ he coaxed, trying to lead her to the sleeping area she shared with Breeyar. She scowled, but gave a sigh at last and followed him, slowly kneeling down in the softer grass. Aslirion nodded, satisfied, and kneeling next to her, he ran his slender fingers over the tense coiled muscles of her back.

Isteillia let out a moan of painful release. This pregnancy was difficult. The babe was quiet, only moving once or twice a day, but was large, the weight hurting her back, and swelling her legs. The hormones were stronger with this pregnancy, making her irrationally irritable and unstable, with mood swings that shook the scoop. It didn't help Breeyar had been called back from his leave early, being needed to oversee the assigning of new pilots for the fighter squadron of the newest Dome Ship, the GalaxyTree. Isteillia had been angry that he'd accepted to return from leave when she was pregnant, and became even more so when she began to suspect he was doing so to escape her mood swings. Aslirion was avoiding her, too, and this normally would have been bad, were it not for Silrukea over at the scoop almost every day. Her presence was a soothing one, and Isteillia found herself wishing the sweet mute female could move in with her, as her wordless crooning and pictures were a balm to her sour moods, and the soothing waves of calm she emitted helped with her pain. For now, she simply leaned into her son's massage, closing all four eyes as his strong fingers undid the knots in her aching back. He smiled slightly and she cracked open an eye upon feeling his wave of tender amusement.

_Why so happy?_ She asked, and she felt that familiar anger start pooling in her upper stomach. Aslirion rubbed her shoulder.

_Your face. You look so happy when massaged, mother. It makes me happy, too_, he crooned, trying to soothe her mood as well as her back.

Isteillia gave half a smile and opened her stalk eyes as they both heard the sound of a ship. A real smile spread over her face as _The Aerlic_ landed, and Breeyar disembarked.

_Welcome home, father_, Aslirion said, continuing to rub his mother's back as the War Prince entered the scoop, which Breeyar took note of. He touched his son's shoulder tenderly before bending down to smother his unhappy mate with kisses. She leaned into his chest and whimpered pathetically. She knew she sounded like a yearling but she didn't care. Breeyar chuckled very quietly and with a gesture, he let Aslirion get up, assuming his place to massage her back.

_Are you okay, my love?_ He asked.

She made no response, merely moaning as his larger fingers found a knot her son had not, and she closed her eyes, leaning against him.

_Mother is in one of those moods, father. Be wary of her tail; it is snappy this evening_, Aslirion said privately to his father, weary humor coloring his tone. Breeyar said nothing, but pulled a packet from his utility belt. Isteillia opened her eyes, then looked at him.

_What is that, Breeyar?_ She asked.

Breeyar smiled and unwrapped it, revealing a phial of periwinkle fluid. Isteillia gave him an overwhelmingly appreciative look as he uncapped it and poured it into the now empty container she'd overturned earlier. He put it near her front legs, and she stuck a hoof into the liquid, sighing in relief. Aslirion looked at the container dubiously.

_Is that Aerlic nectar?_ He asked his father in disapproval. Breeyar flicked his tail in a negative gesture.

_ Not entirely. It is Aerlic nectar with illsipar root extract and some assorted painkillers. Nothing that will cause her harm, just ease the pain. And hopefully smooth her mood swings_, he added privately to his son, who nodded. They both missed the loving carefree Isteillia, and seeing her cantankerous was not something they liked. Aslirion kissed Isteillia gently.

_I am going to go visit Riuka, Mother_, he said. Isteillia smiled brightly and kissed him back.

_Tell her I said I hope her studies are going well,_ she said, her mood brightening by the minute. Aslirion nodded, and trotted off to meet his intended. Isteillia sighed, watching him go, his tail held proud and high.

_He is growing up too fast, Breeyar,_ she said softly. Breeyar kneeled next to her, resuming his massage, smiling warmly as she leaned against him, closing her eyes.

_I know. He is not our little yearling anymore_, he said. Isteillia sighed and tilted the now empty container towards her with her hoof. Breeyar smiled.

_Feeling better?_

_ Much better_, she said, getting as close to him as she could. _Just...keep doing that._

Breeyar laughed, but kept working his fingers over her back. The babe in her belly stirred under his hands and his face became enraptured as he felt his second child stir under his touch. Isteillia smiled indulgently and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_The baby knows you,_ she whispered. He looked up at her with his stalk eyes.

_Still no idea?_ He asked. Isteillia shook her head.

_No clue. I was positive with Aslirion, but this little one is a mystery to me._

She stretched, lifting her arms over her head, arching her upper back, extending her front legs in the stretch, taking a deep breath in an Andalite yawn. She sighed after stretching and snuggled close against her husband, who wrapped his arms around her torso. He mumbled incoherently to her, and she felt herself being lulled into sleep, warm and content. The two of them dozed happily together, soaking up each other's warmth.

The two were woken up a few hours later as the thundering of hooves approached. Not the singular set of their son's, but at least three sets. Breeyar got to his hooves hurriedly, lifting his tail high in alarm, putting a fore and hind leg over Isteillia, standing guard over her. Isteillia blinked rapidly, rubbing her face sleepily. She made to get up, but Breeyar put a hand on her shoulder to stop her as Nescord, Riuka, and Aslirion came into view. Nescord was livid, but it was the two teenagers whose faces stood out the most- their faces were the definition of shame.

_Nescord...what is going on?_ Breeyar asked, blinking, stepping over his mate to stand beside her, keeping her from getting up again. Nescord looked as though he wanted nothing more than to slice something in a few hundred pieces.

_Your...son_, he spat. Breeyar looked genuinely confused- Nescord was a close friend and never spoke to him so angrily before- and Isteillia blinked yet again.

_What did he do?_ She asked, trying yet again to get to her hooves, only to be pushed back down by Breeyar's gentle but firm hand, and have him put a foreleg over her lower shoulders. She snarled angrily and swatted his belly with her tail. He jerked as she almost knocked the wind from him, but he didn't move, his main eyes fixed on his friend. He did swing a stalk eye down at his mate, giving her a look that made her think twice about contradicting him again in front of another War Prince. She looked down obediently as Nescord took a deep breath.

_Ask him. _

Isteillia looked over at her son, and he looked as though he'd been caught lying to them, only much much worse. Riuka was standing close to him, her flanks pressed to his, trying to comfort him. Isteillia hadn't seen Riuka in a few weeks due to her pregnancy, and her eyes went wide. Riuka's coat was now a paler shade of lavender that was stippled with an almost metallic violet sheen. She also looked softer, more feminine, and her expression was that of determination- she kept staring at her father as though she dared him to pull her from Aslirion's side.

_Aslirion...you...please tell me you two..._she said weakly. Breeyar looked as though he might strike his own son, his eyes furious. He was silent for a long agonizing moment as he stared Aslirion down. Aslirion didn't look away, but his gaze wasn't challenging compared to Riuka's.

_**You damned fool!**_ Breeyar roared, the volume of his voice shocking them all, and Isteillia made a sharp cry of pain, wrapping her tail around her belly and doubling over as the babe jerked violently in her stomach. Breeyar immediately bent down and rubbed her belly, crooning to her apologetically. Isteillia swung her tail around in a blind fury and smacked him hard on the rump, ignoring the fact that just moments earlier he'd warned her not to embarrass him.

_You go deal with him. Take Nescord to the edge of the property and deal with it. Do NOT start roaring around me, War Prince Breeyar_, she said in a dangerous tone, her eyes glittering up at him. Breeyar nodded and stalked from the scoop, his tail twitching in anger, but who the anger was aimed at, she was unsure. She only hoped she hadn't angered him- she was within her right to oust him from the scoop, but she knew he was probably furious with her outburst. Isteillia snapped her gaze to Riuka, who was attempting to follow Aslirion.

_Oh, no you don't_, she snapped, startling the young female with her casual angry tone. _Come here._

_ Isteillia, it is not what you think! I mean...that is..we.. _she trailed off, unable to meet Isteillia's gaze. Isteillia wanted to get to her feet and look more imposing, but the babe was still stirring in distress, so she settled for puffing her fur out angrily.

_You and Aslirion have already engaged in intimacies_, she said, straight to the point. Riuka's soft slim face flushed furiously and her stalk eyes bent back a bit. Isteillia closed her main eyes and groaned.

_Riuka...how did Nescord find out? Please do not tell me he caught you!_

_ No! I...that is...Father heard us talking. He surmised from our tones what had happened...and I think he was willing to forgive it, but what he heard before bringing us over here was what made him angry. He heard us fighting._ Her young face paled and she looked as though she were about to cry, which made Isteillia's hearts drop into the bottom of her stomachs. She held her breath, hoping the words she feared would not come from the young girl.

_Please don't say it_, she whispered.

_I am with child_. Riuka said, almost too quietly to hear, but her words pierced Isteillia's ears. Ignoring the pain in her swollen ankles, she stood up and grabbed the girl's shoulders, who looked at her in shock, her fur bristling.

_You poor foolish child_, she said._ Was it worth it? Was the tryst worth losing your studies? You wanted to be a biologist! Not a mother, not yet! You just tossed it all away! _

Riuka was looking at her in a mixture of resolve and pain, and it cut Isteillia to the core.

_Did Aslirion pressure you into it?_ She demanded. _If my son pressured you into this, he will be punished._

_ No,_ she said, turning her head away. _It...it was the other way around. He knew I was near the peak of my cycle and he wanted to take me home. All I could think about was him, and I flung myself at him. He was caught off guard and he did not fight it._

She looked up at Isteillia, her eyes glimmering with fierce determination.

_My studies are not over. I will continue going to the university._

_ NO. You would even THINK of doing such a thing?_ Isteillia cried, and it took all of her restraint not to smack the girl across her face.

_It is MY body. I have that choice!_ She hissed.

_You would kill Aslirion's child? He cannot POSSIBLY agree with this!_

_ He does not_, Riuka said. _It is why we were fighting. He wants to keep it._

_ He...he wants to keep the baby? _Isteillia asked, kneeling back down, her eyes wide. Riuka nodded angrily.

_Do you not love him? You would break his hearts by not keeping the baby?_

_ I...I do love him, but I am not READY for this!_ Riuka wailed, crumpling to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

_Where is your mother?_

_ She won't even look at me!_ Riuka cried, her shoulder shaking. _I am not ready for this!_ She repeated. Isteillia snorted.

_Should have thought of that before you let go of your restraint and lifted your tail like a spaceport harlot_, she said coldly, getting up again. The girl looked up at her, her eyes wide.

_Why is no one supporting me in this? Everyone is acting like I am evil in all this!_ She wailed. Isteillia eyed her with scrutiny.

_If you thought you were old enough to lift your tail like a mated female, you are old enough to responsibility for your actions. My son is a loyal male. Getting rid of this child will hurt him_, Isteillia said quietly.

_I know what we did- what I did was wrong!_ She said hotly. _Do you think I do not regret it?_

_No,_ Isteillia said simply, her voice flat. _You regret that you did not think to take preemptive measures to prevent this from happening. You do not regret pouncing on my son who wanted to take you home, and now he will have his hearts broken because of this._

She turned her back on the younger female, breathing steadily to control her rage and calm the unborn babe in her belly. Long, agonizing moments of silence passed between them like a cold breeze through a gorge. Riuka's eyes were wide and pleading, as though silently begging Isteillia to say something. The older female finally turned to look at her.

_I am not your mother. It is up to your parents to decide what happens. Know this though- if my son suffers, he will not suffer any further by your hands._

Riuka blinked rapidly.

_What are you s-_

_ I am saying that if you hurt him, I will not hesitate to break your contract. I will not allow him to marry you. Ready or not, you took this risk by forgetting your upbringing and training as a female. I will not allow you the chance to break his hearts again. I am giving you fair warning: break my son's hearts, and you will not be the one he marries_, she said quietly, her voice a soft deadly tone, her tail twitching, the ivory blade glinting in the moonlight. Riuka's eyes opened wide in rage.

_So this is what you decided? I have the child, and lose my studies, but marry Aslirion. Choose my studies, lose the child, and lose Aslirion. Is that what you are saying?_ She hissed. Isteillia pawed her right front hoof on the ground.

_I do not even know what your parents or my mate have to say about this. This is what I have decided. So make your choice, girl. Now get out,_ Isteillia growled.

_You are hardly being fair!_

_ NO, I'm NOT. However, neither are YOU!_ Isteillia snarled._ Now GO!_

Glaring at her once more, the girl turned hoof and fled in the direction of her home. Isteillia slumped down again and began to cry, barely noticing the cramping in her stomach.

Breeyar scowled at Aslirion as they walked back to the scoop, but his fury had subsided to annoyance at the situation. Aslirion was willing and prepared to take responsibility for what he'd done, and his affirmative plans to gain land and a scoop for him and Riuka had impressed and appeased both angry fathers- and Aslirion's tearful and ashamed apology to Nescord, during which he had practically rolled over onto his back had helped. Breeyar scowled again as the scoop came into view. Hormones or not, he was still embarrassed about the way Isteillia had contradicted him in front of Nescord. Now that the other War Prince was heading home, he could scold his mate.

_Isteillia? We need to talk,_ he said loudly as he came near the scoop, Aslirion close on his haunches. There was a muffled whimper, and Breeyar lifted his tail in alarm.

_Isteillia? Isteillia what's- ISTEILLIA!_

Isteillia was lying on her side, her hind legs twitching slightly in a widening pool of blood. Her eyes were wide and terrified as she curled her shaking, bloody tail over her quivering belly, and she scrabbled her front hooves on the ground.

_Breeyar_, she whimpered._ Baby- the baby!_

*****

Isteillia was put on medical rest- she was to lay on her side until the end of her pregnancy, and keep her stress levels down to prevent any further trauma to the babe that despite being shaken, was healthy. Edraela came to stay at the scoop until the birth of the child, keeping an eye on her while Aslirion and Breeyar were away. Despite getting a public reprimand from Captain Seifir, Breeyar was not allotted any leave to be with her, not when the GalaxyTree was so close to her maiden voyage, and the new crews needed to be trained.

Isteillia had fallen mute, refusing to speak to anyone. Guilt wracked her body, and it was Silrukea who was able to figure out what was weighing her heavy conscience. She and Kaeris had come to visit, and Silrukea immediately fell to stroking her friend's impassive face, cooing to her while Kaeris talked to Breeyar. After lulling her to sleep with a sing song mixture of pictures and crooning, Silrukea had gotten up and touched her brother's arm. Kaeris had jerked as his sister showed him what she had seen and looked at Isteillia's sleeping form.

_She feels she brought this on herself_, he had whispered. Breeyar had looked up.

_What do you mean?_

_ She had told Riuka to choose, and told her if she chose wrong, she would lose Aslirion. She feels that she brought this onto her own babe._

Breeyar looked down at his mate as she sprawled on her side, her torso pressed against the side of his lower body, her arms wrapped around his tail, hugging it to her chest. His conscience weighed heavily on him today, even heavier than the news he'd received. He didn't know how to tell her. Not telling her wasn't even an option- leaving without a goodbye would surely kill her. She had to expect this sooner or later he mused. After all, he was a War Prince; he couldn't stay at home until his retirement. She had to accept that.

She stirred in her sleep, muttering his name, and his eyes grew soft. He reached down and stroked her warm soft cheek, kissing her tenderly before rubbing her belly carefully, feeling the baby grow calm and quiet under his hands. He pulled his hand away and tried not to shudder. He hadn't been home for her pregnancy with Aslirion, and it still made him horrifyingly aware of the precarious and precious balance of life between mother and child. It was something he just couldn't grasp, something he felt he wasn't privy to, or deserving to be privy to. Something sacred and ancient that no male would ever know save for the primordial days as a fetus, and even those days would be wiped from their minds on the day of their birth. He also shuddered, painfully aware of how close they'd come to losing the baby- their breech baby.

They both had been filled with terror when Edraela's superior had announced the term with something sympathetic and sad in his eyes. He had insisted Isteillia not get up, that Breeyar and Edraela help her do stretches to keep her legs from atrophying, and prescribed specific grasses, supplements and a strict schedule to give her water by. It had been a month since they learned the fact that their baby may not come into the world alive. Isteillia hadn't spoken in that month.

Aslirion and Riuka hadn't spoken to one another since that night. Aslirion was furious at Riuka, and though he knew it wasn't her fault, his shock at nearly losing his sibling, and the fact that he might lose his own child had him retaliating at his former lover. Riuka was confined to her family's scoop until her parents decided what to do. Aslirion was permitted to visit to try to talk to Riuka, but he refused to see her, even though she had begged to see him, finally relenting after a week of silence. Aslirion showed the depth and rate at which he had matured, and to him, he had outgrown Riuka. Breeyar tried to keep his heartbroken son away from Isteillia; his grief was more pain that did not need to be added to her own, but Breeyar was about to add to it anyway.

He sighed to himself, watching her sleep, his brow furrowing in worry. Her back left hoof twitched in her sleep, and her right stalk eye cracked open slightly, looking at nothing. She'd been sleeping with all four eyes closed lately, and sleeping a lot-it worried him; Isteillia usually slept lightly, with her stalk eyes open, kneeling or standing, and was a still, quiet sleeper. Now, she slept long hours, all eyes closed, twitching her legs and tail, grabbing tightly to anything that came in reach of her arms- like his tail- and she mumbled incoherently or whimpered as she dreamed. he stroked her cheek again, and with a flicker of her old self, Isteillia stretched and opened her eyes. Breeyar smiled at her weakly.

_Are you feeling alright?_ It was probably the millionth time he'd asked her that this week, and he knew she tired of it. She nodded a bit, sitting up to a kneeling position, extending her hoof to the water container nearby, drinking quietly. She looked at him expectantly, and Breeyar had a feeling she knew he was about to drop a bombshell on her.

Her seafoam eyes glazed over a bit as she gave in to her body and stretched again, yawning widely. Breeyar stroked her back tenderly, trying to smile, but he couldn't get the knot out of his brow. She eyed him, and not for the first time, Breeyar wondered if females were naturally able to read minds and know things before they happened.

_They want you on the_ GalaxyTree, she said simply. The first thing she'd said in a month, and Breeyar almost wished she hadn't said anything as each word sliced into him with their accusations.

_Yes_, he said, avoiding the gaze of her main eyes. She was quiet, looking at her hoof in the water.

_When is it leaving?_

Breeyar twitched his tail.

_In a month._

_ For how long, and to where?_

_ A year or so. Undecided path at this time._

_I see_, came her simple reply, followed by an icy silence, that for some reason, infuriated him.

_I must do what I am told, my love_, he said, trying not to be angry. She remained silent, which didn't help him control his temper. Her silence made him angrier.

_You could retire, you know. War Princes have retired at earlier ages, s_he said off handedly, but he could hear the desperation in her voice. He sighed and rubbed her shoulder, running his fingers through the soft thick fur.

_ I made a promise to serve the people, and my Princes. This is sacrifice we must make- you knew that when you became my wife. I am not a simple warrior who can be excused. I am a War Prince and I am bound to my duty_, he said.

Isteillia kicked the container, sending the water flying everywhere. Her face was eerily devoid of emotion, but her voice shook, as well as her shoulder as she shrugged his hand off.

_Damnit, I am the people, too, Breeyar! Your mate! I nod my head and smile when you go off to do your duty as a War Prince, but what about here, as a husband, a father? How long will be you be gone this time? Two years? Three? Or will you die for real this time so your filthy cousin can come over and try to slink his tail around my haunches once more? Do I not count for anything? Why is it you cannot put ME first for once? You even cut your leave short, going back to the spaceport! Am I that droll and insignificant that you need to go play war games?_

Breeyar got to his hooves.

_I love you, and I do my duty to protect you, our son and the little one in your belly. I do my duty to make sure no filthy Yeerk crawls into your head, our son's head!_ He said loudly, his anger rising. _I do not go off to play meaningless little war games. I am fearing for my men, trying to stay alive, fearing for my life, while you play with Naylei, or draw pretty pictures; silly little things for a wife who knows nothing of the horrors of war!_

Isteillia's face remained impassive, but the warm anger that had been seeping from her was gone. Cold roiled from her like solid hydrogen, her hurt, her anger. It had boiled over and was now freezing over as his words stung her to the core. Breeyar realized as soon as he said the words, he had spoken too brashly, out of anger, but there was nothing he could do to take those words back. The blood drained from his face as her eyes locked with his, and he saw something there he'd never seen in her eyes before: hate.

_Go, _War Prince_ Breeyar_, she said, her voice curling around his title as though it was skirting along mud on the ground. _Go to the life I have no knowledge of. I will remain blissfully ignorant and naive here at home. I will try not to be surprised if you do not make it home, seeing as I know nothing of war._

_Isteillia, I...I did not mean to say what I did_, Breeyar pleaded, falling to his knees before her. She kept meeting his gaze with those cold eyes, eyes of a stranger. He reached out to kiss her, and she jerked her head away, lifting her tail a bit.

_Yet you thought them, or they would not have been said. Go to war, Andalite War Prince. I will play my silly little games while you are gone. Maybe I will be happy to see you after a few years. Maybe not. Now go. We both know you do not like to procrastinate. Give yourself _ample_ time to prepare_, she said smoothly, and he shuddered; her voice sounded like it belonged to a Yeerk Visser, not his loving mate.

_I love you, Isteillia_, he said, almost pleading as he headed to leave. Her cold eyes glittered at him from inside the scoop.

_Right now, after your confession,I doubt that very much. Safe travels, _War Prince_. Perhaps I shall see you again in a few years. I will tell your son you wish him well in his studies,_ she hissed in a low cold tone. Breeyar's tail slumped and his face melted to that of utter sorrow as he turned to go, turning from the cold, glittering statue that had once been his warm wife, loving mate and mother to his son. He stopped as he thought he heard a high pitched cry, turning to look back at the scoop, but she was still sitting there, looking at him as though he wasn't her mate, but a stranger. He hung his head, his hearts aching, and continued his trudging path back to the spaceport.

She watched him go, clenching her fists the way her hearts were clenched on themselves, trying to rapidly beat the stabbing pain away. As he disappeared from her field of vision, she gave a moan and reached for the communicator, calling for her mother. She wasn't frantic- she knew there was no reason to hurry anymore as she reached for the buttons over the pool of blood that was rapidly flooding from her hindquarters. The tiny cry that pierced her mind had cut off abruptly, and the frantic stirring in her belly had ceased. Now the only cries in the scoop were hers as she wailed her mother's name.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Once again, thanks you guys for the reviews and crits, and for putting up with me putting the wrong chapter in the wrong story! XD

* * *

Edraela looked over at Naylei, her eyes doleful, her face haggard.

_Has she said anything to you?_

Naylei closed her main eyes and swayed her stalk eyes. Edraela sighed, looking back over at her daughter. Isteillia stood on the grass a ways away, her tail hanging listlessly, her fur thin and almost ratted. The gleam of her coat was gone and almost had a grey hue to it, as though the life was fading from it.

_What do we do? She hasn't spoken in months!_ Naylei whimpered, torn at seeing her shorm this way.

Isteillia refused to speak, barely ate, and had stopped doing her art. She'd spend hours standing outside the scoop, staring at the stars with all four eyes. When she slept, it was fitfully, and she often, if not always, woke screaming, kicking and flailing her tail. The only one she allowed near her was her son, the two of them usually watching the skies silently, sharing their grief in silence. Anyone else that tried to come near her was met with a stony gaze, and waves of contempt and aggression. Isteillia had even struck out at her own mother once when she persisted in trying to get her to accompany her to the spaceport for some socialization.

Aslirion had finally relented and talked to Riuka, and she was adamant in her desire not to be a mother at her age. Aslirion was unable to handle the loss of his child, unable to forgive her. He ended their contract, and cut her out of his life. Riuka didn't tell him when she planned on terminating her pregnancy, and Naylei danced around the subject-she had been angry at him for hurting her daughter, but she, too, had been crushed at the loss of the child. She and Nescord had been unsuccessful in their attempts to conceive another child, and she had loved the idea of becoming a grandmother. Aslirion simply assumed the worst, that his child was dead. Paired with the loss of his sibling, and the unresolved tension between his parents that stretched over light years, he and Isteillia were inconsolable in their grief.

Edraela watched Isteillia, knowing she was still staring at the skies, but was waiting for her son, her only comfort, to come home from the classes he was barely passing. She shuddered at the memory of that day.

_Her hearts felt like they were about to explode as she raced to her ship, Isteillia's cries of distress still ringing in her mind. It didn't matter how fast she had pushed the ship; she wasn't fast enough. The baby was a bloody mangled mess in Isteillia's arms when she arrived. Edraela had to pull her daughter to her hooves and into her ship. She was bleeding profusely, collapsing on the floor of the ship, still clutching the body of her infant to her chest, wailing quietly. Edraela flew her as quickly as she could to the spaceport infirmary._

She's had an incident with her pregnancy!_ Edraela said, not wanting to believe the baby was dead. The physicians laid Isteillia on a table and set to work on stopping the bleeding. The scanned her body, and their eyes went wide. _

She's bleeding too much; her uterus is torn._ A physician turned to Edraela. _Was the babe a breech baby?

_ Edraela nodded, her face going pale. Was she about to lose her daughter and her grandchild all in one day?_

We need a transfusion for this female right now._ The physician eyed the babe in Isteillia's arms. _

Someone get me a sedative; she probably won't give up the babe without a fight.

_ A needle was inserted into Isteillia's rump, and she slowly went slack. The physician pulled the babe from Isteillia's arms, and Edraela looked over imploringly at the doctor, who shook her head sadly as she wrapped the babe in a blanket, covering the tiny face._

What was it? _She asked._

A girl,_ the doctor replied, a stalk eye watching as the doctors finished administering a coagulant to slow the bleeding. _I'm sorry.

Was she healthy? No defects?

She was a breech baby. Most likely, some stress caused the placenta to swell around the baby's head, causing her to convulse, stimulating a premature birth,_ the doctor said. S_he looked healthy, but bruised and oxygen starved. I am sorry, Edraela.

_ Edraela fell silent, watching the blood transfusion into her unconscious daughter as the doctors finished repairing her ravaged womb. Isteillia slept, her arms still curled around the memory of her lost child, and Edraela worried what this would do to her. She wondered if she could survive this._

Her worries were not unfounded. Isteillia was nearly destroyed by the loss of her child. She hadn't spoken since she'd cried her mother's name over the tele-link. Edraela worried about the lack of contact from Breeyar, and she began to suspect that they'd fought before he left. She'd mentioned his name once and it had caused a mixture of pain and anger to cross Isteillia's face. She didn't mention him again.

She and Naylei watched as Aslirion came into view, coming home from his classes. He carried his tail low- high enough to hide his grief, but not high enough to look happy. Indeed, as soon as he came close to the scoop, his tail sagged and nearly dragged the ground. He instantly clung to Isteillia's side like a burr, pressed against her. He rested his chin on top of his mother's head, and she leaned her head against his shoulder as the two of them stared off into the distance. He'd hit his final growth spurt into adulthood, and was now taller than his mother, almost taller than his father at this point. His muscles were developing quickly, his tail reaching its full length, and his blade, already at an impressive size, was still growing. His fur, long like his mother's, was in better shape than his mother's but wasn't as healthy as it could have been, and had darkened to an ultramarine blue. He would make a fine warrior, but now he looked cowed and defeated.

Edraela watched helplessly as her daughter and grandson tried not to drown in their sorrow. She and Naylei turned as Silrukea came galloping up to them, waving her uneven arms frantically, panic etched on her face. Silrukea sent something private to Naylei, waves of panicked excitement rolling off her. Naylei's eyes went wide.

_I have to go, Edraela! I will return when I can! _She said, and she and Silrukea raced off, leaving Edraela confused. She looked over at her family and sighed.

_I love you both,_ she called to them, turning to leave for her ship to head home. She felt a wave of something from the both of them. She wasn't sure what it was, but the fact that they knew she was there was enough for her- they hadn't acknowledged her in weeks. With the slightest bit of hope in her hearts, she went home. Perhaps something would change for the better.

*********

Isteillia awoke with a start, drenched in cold sweat, her fur clinging to her body. Aslirion yawned and blinked at her from across the scoop before getting up to kneel next to her. She began sobbing again as her son wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her press her face into his chest.

_It will be alright, mother, I promise_, he soothed, stroking the back of her head. He didn't even have to hear what was making her wake- it was the same nightmare every night, although this time she didn't wake with the usual shaking and flailing. Isteillia simply sobbed as her son comforted her, eventually falling back asleep. Aslirion sighed, looking at the horizon. He saw no point in going back to sleep; he'd have to wake up in less than two hours for class. Falling asleep, especially nowadays, was hard for him. He'd spend more time stressing about needing to sleep than actually sleeping.

He held his mother tenderly as she slept, worried affection etched in the lines of his face that was becoming lean with his maturation. He didn't know what had conspired between his parents; all he knew was that his mother was angry at his father, and wouldn't speak of him. He suspected they had fought over him leaving again. No doubt she had been upset he was going to be gone for another birth. He winced at the thought of the death of his unborn sister. He hadn't even known her, and he missed the place she would have had in his life; he'd been looking forward to caring for her, watching over and guiding her as an elder brother would have- almost as the father he would have been to his own child. A pain stabbed his hearts as the thought ran through his mind, and he shook it off, pushing it from his thoughts.

The day was breaking, making the grass glitter as the light caught the dew, shining in each and every drop. A kafit bird nearby fluffed its feathers and began to sing its territorial song, another male responding a distance away, the two songs ringing across the field in a competitive harmony. Aslirion sighed, rubbing his mother's back gently to wake her. She blinked her eyes, stretching. He managed a smile at her.

_Sorry to wake you so soon, mother. Come graze with me before I have to go to classes._

She got to her hooves silently, and the two of them set off across the sparkling grass, eating quietly, their hooves thundering in time with the warbling song of the Kafit. Aslirion noticed she actually looked better rested today, her face not as haggard, and she didn't drag her hooves as much. He brightened a bit, hoping she was healing.

_You look better today, mother. You look brighter,_ he said softly. She cast her stalk eyes in his direction. There was a moment of silence between them before a slight light entered her eyes. Aslirion was quiet, hoping, like he did so many times, that she'd finally say something. He even held his breath as the light sparked in her eyes.

_I feel better, my son. I think...I almost think I can..start letting go._

Aslirion exhaled audibly, and she stopped, turning to face him. Her face was serious as she looked at him.

_Can you let go, my son? My Asli-kala? Are you healing?_

Her voice was serious, soft, unlike the sweet light voice she normally had. Aslirion looked at her, cocking his stalk eyes as he studied her expression, wondering if she had almost forgotten how to speak until now. She hid her face behind her impassive mask, but there was a flicker in her eyes- a flicker of fear. She was wanting to heal, but didn't want to go that path alone. She needed him at her side as they moved on. He reached forward and kissed his mother softly.

_I am, mother. I think I'm ready to heal, and I'm here for you mother_.

She kissed him back and embraced him. She pressed her cheek against his chest, closing her main eyes. The two of them stood there, contemplating on what to do from there. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled back, and relief was on in her eyes.

_Go to your classes, my dear. I will prepare myself for my ritual._ She paused. _The ritual to let her go. _

She arched her tail towards him. His hearts singing, Aslirion touched his blade to hers for the first time in months. The two stood there, looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Aslirion kissed her goodbye and headed across the grass to his classes. Isteillia gave the tiniest smile- the first in months- as she watched him canter off.

He was holding his tail a lot higher this morning.

*****

Isteillia exhaled shakily as she got off _The Aerlic_ with Silrukea, and the two of them walked about the spaceport. Silrukea exuded waves of comfort and could barely contain her excitement at her friend being social and finally talking to anyone. Isteillia gave her the first genuine smile she'd been able to muster, and Silrukea danced on her tiny hooves. A male stared at her scathingly, and Isteillia whipped her stalk eyes to him, giving him a glare that made him take a step back and find some excuse to walk away. Silrukea made her odd warbling giggle and Isteillia tried not to imitate her. She headed to a stand where an elderly female was displaying grooming tools and solutions for fur conditioning. Her fur was still in less than pristine condition and she needed to get it back to its former sheen.

_Isteillia? Isteillia, is that you?_

Isteillia turned her stalk eyes patiently. A year ago, she would have bristled, pawed a hoof and tensed her tail. Now, she simply turned to look at the male that addressed her. Silarian stood behind her, looking aghast at her. His main eyes were wide, and his torso was leaned back in surprise. She turned to face him.

_Hello, Silarian_, she said quietly. _How are you?_

Once he saw she wasn't going to lash out at him, he took a few steps closer, worry etched on his face. She didn't shy away, and he took her hand in a friendly manner, looking at her with a concerned frown.

_Isteillia, were you ill? You do not look your best._

She looked at him quietly, her tail swaying slightly as she pondered on how much to tell him. She finally made a small sound.

_I was ill. Ill of hearts, Silarian._

He stamped a hoof in surprise.

_Is...Is Breeyar alright?_ He asked, and for the first time in a while, he had said Breeyar's name without malice or jealousy. Isteillia fought the stab at the mention of her estranged mate's name, but it was soothed with hope that Silarian had possibly moved on. She averted her eyes from his.

_I...I have not talked to him since he left_, she said softly.

Silarian said nothing, but he took in the mixture of emotions that sparked in her eyes and didn't press the subject.

_Are you sure you are alright?_ He asked. Isteillia turned to Silrukea.

_Go ahead and find Naylei; I need to talk to Silarian. I will be fine,_ she said as Silrukea sent a wave of concerned suspicion. Her friend narrowed her eyes and gave Silarian a stern look, but turned and headed to the area where the estreens met before routines. Silarian watched her retreating figure, and he looked as though he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind- Isteillia was finally willing to talk to him and he wasn't going to waste it.

_I am glad you are willing to talk to me_, Isteillia, he said quietly. _Will you come talk to me somewhere quiet?_

Isteillia hesitated, but for the first time, his face-which had grown leaner, harder, and was mature with experience and intelligence- wasn't mocking or cruel. It was sincere and worry was etched into it. She bobbed her stalk eyes, and began to walk with him out of the spaceport. She watched him from her peripheral vision, assessing him and how he had matured. He was no longer the male she had grown up with.

He had carried himself humbly, almost meekly as a child and adolescent, and had then carried himself over assertively, arrogantly and almost cruelly when he had started his career. He no longer carried himself in either way- he had leveled out. He now walked with a confident grace, almost strolling with the nonchalant ease of a well learned scholar. He carried his tail at an easy going, non-aggressive height, the tail blade cocked to the left, and he had his weight distributed evenly over all four legs. Isteillia hated to admit it to herself, but he looked wonderful. He smiled at her, and she suddenly felt self-conscious, thinking she must look terrible.

_You look well, Silarian. Life has been kind to you_, she said.

_I have grown up a lot in the past year. Had a lot to think about- who I was and the way I was_, he said quietly, his left stalk eye twitching slightly, nervously.

They reached a copse of trees, and she kneeled in the shade, enjoying the tickle of the cool grass on her belly. She stretched out her tail and front legs as he kneeled next to her- close enough to be a comforting presence, but far enough to be respectful and prove he meant no harm. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering in the dappled sunlight, curiosity in their depths. He took a deep breath and closed his main eyes, his tail swishing back and forth over the cool grass.

_I worried about you_, he said after a long silence that wasn't awkward, but strange. _I'd always at least glimpsed you at the spaceport, but I hadn't seen you in nearly a year._

_ You still watched for me,_ she said softly. It wasn't a question. She was torn being exasperated and touched at his lingering affection for her. He opened his main eyes and the unreadable look in his eyes held her in a vice grip. She couldn't look away.

_With your mate not here, I wanted to at least assure myself you were doing alright._

_ I was at the scoop,_ she said, tearing her eyes from his at last, looking down at her hooves that rested in the grass.

_It...it was a difficult pregnancy..._she trailed off and Silarian's face contorted in sympathetic grief.

_Isteillia..._he said sadly. He reached for her hand, thought better of it and pulled it back.

_I will be alright,_ she said quietly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the spaceport.

_I am sorry, Isteillia,_ he said finally. She blinked and looked at him.

_For what happened? Silarian, you have no reason to be sorry...These...these things happen._

He scowled.

_No, for everything, Isteillia. For not committing to you. For cheating on you. For saying you were not what I wanted. For trying to pull you back into my arms once I could not have you. For pushing myself on you, almost violently so. Mostly, for hurting you. For all that I have done, I am sorry_, he said, and he hung his head, seeming to deflate in a mixture of pain and relief.

Isteillia stared at him, her main eyes wide; even her stalk eyes were watching him. The silence stretched between them in moments that seemed like years. Finally, she reached forward and took his hand in hers. Her gaze was tender as she made him look at her.

_Silarian_, she said softly. _Thank you_.

_You are not mad at me? What I did was inexcusable,_ he said incredulously.

_I have lost something precious to me. I have learned that grudges will not keep what is precious close to you. Grudges and anger only fester. In this moment, you have taught me that. I forgive you, Silarian. You did what you did out of love- though how you went about it was wrong, I forgive you_, she said.

He closed his eyes as she reached out and gave him a sisterly kiss, then he pulled her into his arms, hugging her. She stiffened, but only momentarily before stifling a sob and melting into his embrace. She needed this. She needed it to heal. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying a word or moving before he finally pulled back and looked at her.

_I wish I had done this earlier. I could have used the comfort these past months_, she muttered. Silarian looked pained, and she stroked his temple.

_No, not like that_, she said soothingly. _I just could have used a friend. My son and I have been going through a tough time._

_I heard about your son and his intended_, Silarian said quietly. She jerked, and he looked apologetic.

_Rumors spread fast in the university._

_ Is that where you are, now?_ She asked. He nodded, flushing in pleasure.

_I am a professor of meteorology,_ he said, lifting the end of his tail in pride, but the memory of her dancing in the storm so long ago was in his eyes. She flushed and looked away.

_Fitting, Silarian. Very fitting_, she murmured.

_Isteillia, I sensed it was a sore subject, but I have to know. Is...is Breeyar alright?_ Silarian asked.

Isteillia curled her tail around her haunches, burying her face in his shoulder. The sob she had stifled broke free, and he tightened his arms around her.

_No, no Isteillia...I did not mean anything by it._

_ No, I know. I have not talked to Breeyar since I made him leave! _She cried.

_What do you mean? He asked, pulling back to look at her. She refused to meet his gaze._

_ I thought he was leaving because he did not want to be around me while I was pregnant. I was angry he was going to miss another birth. I accused him of not wanting to be a father and a husband, that he was addicted to war, and made him leave the scoop. I have not seen or talked to him since._

She let out a wail and buried her face in his shoulder.

_I was so hurt and angry! What if he's dead and I never got the chance to tell him I am sorry, and still love him? What if he died thinking I hated him?_

She broke into uncontrollable sobs, shaking. Silarian stroked her back, saying nothing. He sensed this was something she had been holding in for a while, and needed to get out. He was silent, holding her, letting her get it out. There was nothing he could say until she was done. Indeed, she did nothing but cry for what seemed like eternity until finally she collapsed against him, falling silent. Cautiously, he stroked the back of her neck. She let out a shaky sigh and pushed herself forward.

_Thank you, Silarian. I...did not realize how much I needed that_, she mumbled. He gave a small smile.

_I was horrible to you, Isteillia. I want to make up for what I have done. I just want you to know how sorry I am._

She looked up at him, her main eyes studying his face.

_I do know, Silarian. I do,_ she said softly, hugging him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly fashion.

_I'm here for you cousin. Everything will be alright._

Isteillia took strength from the warmth and comfort in his voice. Though he was physically and mentally different, it was nice to be on good terms with him again, and she drank in the security. They stayed like that for a while until they heard the sound of someone approaching. It was Naylei and Nescord. Nescord was holding a bundle in his arms, and both of them looked angry, upset and heartbroken, but resolved and determined. Isteillia got up, Silarian following suit.

_War Prince Nescord, Naylei. What is wrong?_

Naylei looked close to crying and Nescord wouldn't meet her eyes. He looked at Silarian challengingly. Isteillia lowered her tail.

_No, he and I have made amends. We are catching up as family_, she said, seeing the suspicion in his eyes. He grunted and looked back at Silarian.

_You look like you can hold some weight in your arms. Here._

He shoved the bundle into Silarian's arms. The bundle stirred and Silarian danced on his hooves in shock. Isteillia's eyes went wide and she looked at Naylei.

_Is...is this.._

_ Riuka's baby_, Naylei said, her voice choking. _She could not bring herself to terminate the pregnancy, but she cannot raise it. She demanded that since he wanted the baby, to give it to Aslirion._

Isteillia was at a loss for words. She stared at the squirming bundle in her former fiancé's arms. It was so surreal. She was standing next to the male she once wanted to marry while he held a baby that belonged to her son. Her grandchild.

_Naylei.._.

Naylei had fled, Nescord running after her. Isteillia stared blankly at their retreating figures until they disappeared. She had no idea how long she stood there until Silarian made a soft noise. She turned to him and came closer. She pulled back the top corner of the birthing blanket. She gave a small cry as she saw the tiny face of her grandchild-her granddaughter. She looked just like her son, with a dark slate blue coat. Her tiny eyes were closed as she slept, and she nestled against Silarian's chest.

_She...she is so tiny..._Silarian breathed. Isteillia stroked the baby's cheek tenderly.

_Help me take her home, Silarian_.

It didn't take long to get home, and Isteillia immediately set to cuddling the infant and fussing over her. She mentally checked the clock every five minutes. Her son was going to be home soon. Silarian lingered only for a while, but left to give the family privacy. It was going to be a strained situation. Isteillia was kneeling on the grass just inside the entrance to the scoop with the baby in between her front legs when Aslirion came home. His tail was held higher and he looked well. He smiled as he saw she wasn't staring at the skies like she had been. She stood up, careful not to disturb the sleeping child.

_Aslirion. There is someone you need to meet,_ she said carefully. His eyes went to the bundle between her front hooves and his face went blank.

_Aslirion. This is your daughter. She's alive._


End file.
